Me haces falta para ser feliz
by Kiryu Zero
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te sientes inconforme con tu propia vida? ¿Cuando piensas que tu vida esta vacía? Eso es lo que piensa Kiryu Zero día tras día desde hace 6 años ¿Como puede sentirse una persona después de haber perdido a la persona que lo complementaba? Sin embargo, su manera de pensar cambia al ver a esa persona otra vez después de tanto tiempo.
1. Prologo

Muy bien. Solo quiero decir que esta es mi primera historia de Vampire Knight, y nunca antes intente uno con este tema, es algo así como un reto y como no hay muchos fanfics de ellos me anime, es una historia lenta así que tenganme paciencia.

Esta es apenas la introducción, los demás capítulos serán mas largos creo, todo depende de la inspiración, en este caso el que narra es Zero, pero en algunos capítulos cambiara, de ser así avisare.

Vampire Knight y sus personajes son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, yo solo los usare con el fin de entretener y sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Me haces falta para ser feliz.**

**Prologo.**

¡Es tan hermoso! ¿Tan perfecto? Incluso aunque esos siempre hayan sido los pensamientos que he tenido hacia el. Las palabras por si solas nunca serán suficientes para describir todas sus virtudes ¡Es que es una persona tan especial y tan importante para mí! Que no puedo evitar pensar de la manera en que lo hago. En realidad ¿Desde cuando pensare de esta forma? Creo que ni yo mismo lo se con exactitud ¡Aunque tampoco es que me interese! Lo único importante es la manera en como me siento cuando estoy con el, cuando lo tengo cerca ¡Cuánto lo abrazo! La sensación que recorre mi cuerpo en esos momentos es tan reconfortante ¡Tal vez la palabra indicada sea indescriptible! Es que ¡Ninguna palabra puede describir lo que siento por el! Aunque eso es poco importante. Esos eran los pensamientos que solía tener a diario, mientras cuidaba de mi hermano menor ¿Me pregunto si el se percatara de eso? ¡Lo mas seguro es que no! El a diferencia de mi es muy inocente y distraído ¡Aunque eso solo lo hace mas lindo de lo que ya es de por si!

El nombre de mi pequeño Ángel es Ichiru, y el mió es Zero. Mi hermano y yo compartimos los mismos rasgos físicos ¡No hay muchas diferencias entre los dos que se puedan apreciar! Ambos tenemos un cabello plateado brilloso que llega hasta nuestro cuello, además de que varios mechones de cabello caen por nuestras frentes ¡Tengo la costumbre de acariciar su cabello! También tiene unos hermosos ojos púrpuras ¡De vez en cuando me pierdo en ellos! Lo cual me parece algo raro, después de todo mis ojos son iguales a los suyos, su color de piel es de un blanco muy pálido al igual que la mía ¡En definitiva somos aparentemente iguales! La única diferencia que tenemos, es que yo soy mucho mas fuerte físicamente que Ichiru ¡A el siempre le ha molestado eso! A veces cuando peleamos, me lo reprocha de una manera muy infantil para la edad que tenemos ¡Aunque eso solo me hace reír! Que tome esa actitud solo lo hace lucir más tierno de lo que es.

Pero a pesar de parecernos tanto físicamente, nuestras personalidades son totalmente opuestas. No es solo la personalidad, si no que nuestra manera de actuar y pensar son muy diferentes ¿Aunque eso es algo bueno no? Ya que gracias a eso las personas que nos conocen pueden diferenciarnos. Por un lado Ichiru es más amable que yo, le gusta ayudar a las personas, es alguien demasiado abierto al contrario de mí que soy más reservado y frió en el aspecto personal ¿Tal vez indiferente? A decir verdad, no conozco muchas personas que me llamen la atención además de Ichi, por ese motivo se puede decir que no soy una persona muy sociable o abierta, a diferencia de mi hermano, el cual es amable con casi todo el mundo ¡Eso me enoja un poco! Se que es algo egoísta pensar así ¡Pero prefiero que solo sea así conmigo! Por lo que se, no es normal pensar como yo lo hago ¡Mas si Ichi es solo mi hermano! Aunque siempre hemos tenido un lazo especial que nadie mas aparte de nosotros puede comprender, y tampoco me interesa que lo hagan ¿Para que? Siempre hemos sido solo el y yo ¡Desde que tengo conciencia ha sido así! Es por eso que no me gusta separarme de el ¡Me preocupa que algo pueda sucederle! Es que… ¡El siempre ha sido muy vulnerable! Es por eso que me tomo mi papel como su hermano mayor muy en serio, a pesar de que solo soy mayor que el por unos cuantos minutos.

De pronto salgo de mis pensamientos al notar que el me observa ¡Me ve muy fijamente con sus hermosos ojos púrpuras! ¿Desde cuando me vera de esa manera? ¿Llevara mucho tiempo así? Y si fuera el caso ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡No puedo creer que sea tan distraído! Nunca me había pasado antes, es decir ¿No se supone que yo soy el perceptivo de los dos? Aunque Ichi no es ningún tonto ¡Tal vez sea algo distraído! Pero a cambio es muy listo ¡Mucho mas que yo! Tal vez le pareció raro que me quedara observándolo por tanto tiempo, pero ¡Lo hago siempre que puedo! Solo espero que no piense mal de mí. Me quede observándolo de manera preocupada unos cuantos segundos mas, antes de tomar la iniciativa y romper con este silencio tan incomodo que me desesperaba cada vez mas mientras el tiempo transcurría.

-Ichi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejastes de jugar y ahora me estas mirando tan serio?-le pregunte con curiosidad, mientras el seguía observándome fijamente sin mencionar palabra ¡Yo no entendía esa actitud tan extraña en el! Es decir, Ichi no es así ¡Me mira como si estuviera enfadado conmigo! Luego noto como cambia esa expresión tan seria que tenia por una calida sonrisa ¡Una de esas sonrisas que lograban sonrojarme!

-¡No pasa nada Zero!-me dijo mientras me mostraba esa sonrisa de niño pequeño que siempre solía usar conmigo-lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si no estabas aburrido de tanto mirarme ¿No te gustaría jugar un rato conmigo? ¡Eso seria muy divertido! Creo que jugar solo con mis juguetes, como cuando era más pequeño ya no me divierte, y tampoco creo que jugar videojuegos me entretenga demasiado ¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntos? ¡No estas haciendo nada! Y de seguro podemos hacer algo juntos que nos entretenga a los dos-me pidió. Yo me quede callado mientras veía sus ojos brillar ¡Atine a sonreír! Me acerque hasta donde estaba, me senté sobre el piso en que estaba sentado ¡Me quede mirándolo unos momentos! Luego pongo mi mano en su cabeza, y le revuelvo el cabello como de costumbre.

-¡Ya has jugado suficiente Ichiru! Lo mejor será que duermas un poco ¡Recuerda que has estado muy enfermo estos últimos días! Y no porque hoy te sientas un poco mejor, significa que debas descuidarte ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras yo voy a hacer algunos deberes? Lo digo también porque debo hacer algo para comer ¡Tengo un poco de hambre! ¿Tu no Ichi?-le pregunte a mi hermano, mientras el asistía con su cabeza de manera sumisa y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-¡Creo que tienes razón! Pero Zero ¿Qué te parece si cocinamos los dos juntos? Siempre lo hago con mama cuando papa y tú no están, y de seguro así estará lista en menos tiempo. Además, aunque no lo creas, cocino muy bien ¡Estoy seguro que puedo llegar a sorprenderte! Entonces ¿Qué dices? Por otro lado, necesito comer antes para poder tomar la medicina que me receto el doctor ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?-me pregunto mi gemelo de forma insistente y suplicante ¡Yo suspire! Sabia que no aceptaría mi negativa, y yo tampoco era capaz de negarle nada cuando me lo pedía de esa manera.

-¡Que remedio! Esta bien Ichi, dejare que me ayudes esta vez ¿Pero solo esta eh? Sabes que has estado muy mal estos últimos días, y tu cuerpo no esta en condiciones para que te sobre esfuerces ¡Pero si yo hago lo más difícil no habrá ningún problema! ¿Solo hazme caso como siempre si? Bueno ¡Vamos ya! El tiempo pasa, y la comida no se preparara sola-le dije de forma comprensiva, para luego intentar levantarme ¡Auque no pude hacerlo! Ya que el se acerco a mi para abrazarme ¡Tal vez como agradecimiento! En ese momento me sentí extraño ¡Como si algo en mi se moviera al sentirlo tan cerca de mi! Me confundí, sin embargo no dude en corresponder a ese abrazo.

Pase mis brazos por detrás de su espalda ¡Por alguna razón había quedado en un especie de trance! De pronto sentí un cosquilleo en mi rostro ¡Como cuando estoy avergonzado! Eso es algo muy raro en mi, pero que solo me sucede con Ichi ¡Yo suelo ser muy frió y serio con todos! Pero con mi hermano soy diferente ¡Siento como si con el pudiera ser yo mismo! Ya que siempre he intentado ser alguien fuerte, debido a que tengo que cuidar de el ¡Se puede decir que intento ser fuerte por los dos! Aunque eso es algo que mi pequeño hermano no comprende ¡A veces piensa que es un estorbo o una molestia! Pero yo jamás pensaría de el en esa forma. Al contrario ¡El es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Aunque no soy capaz de decírselo directamente ¡Me daría mucha vergüenza!

Después de un buen rato nos separamos, y nos levantamos dejando la posición que teníamos para ir a la cocina. Durante el transcurso tome a Ichiru de la mano ¡Me preocupaba que se lastimara de alguna manera! Últimamente su cuerpo había estado muy débil, y no quería que le pasara nada malo, ya que si algo le sucediera yo seria el responsable. Además no me gustaría que esa hermosa sonrisa se convirtiera en una mueca de dolor. Es que, con solo ver esa sonrisa ¡Puedo sentir algo muy hermoso dentro de mí! Es como si yo fuera feliz, siempre y cuando Ichi lo fuera.

Luego de entrar a la cocina, busque los implementos que necesitaría para preparar el almuerzo, después de eso busque que había en la alacena ¡No había mucho! Pero aun así me las ingenie para preparar algo delicioso para Ichiru y para mi ¡La recompensa seria ver otras de esas sonrisas que me gustaban tanto! Luego de sacar todo, picar algunos vegetales, y cocinar algunos condimentos, termine con la comida ¡Aunque hay algo que me pareció extraño! Ichi no me había ayudado en nada. Al parecer preparo otra cosa ¡No entendía el porque! Yo había preparado suficiente comida para los dos ¡Estaba algo molesto! ¡No me esforcé tanto para que a última hora se le antojara comer otra cosa! Al final solo me resigne, y suspire profundo, pues no podía hacer nada.

-Zero-sentí que me tomo del brazo y yo me sobresalte al sentir su brazo sujetar al mió-¿En que piensas tanto? Bueno ¡No importa! ¿Qué te parece si ya ponemos la mesa y empezamos a comer? Por cierto ¡Espero que te guste lo que te prepare! Seguramente no me quedo tan bien como lo que tu hicistes ¡Pero di lo mejor de mi para preparártelo!-me dijo mientras servia sopa en un plato-es sopa de verduras, mama me enseño a hacerla el otro día que no estabas ¡Espero te guste!-concluyo, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, y ponía aquel plato sobre la mesa.

-¿Es para mi?-le pregunte acercándome a el, y señalándome con un dedo, mientras el asistía con su cabeza ¡Por alguna razón me ruborice levemente!-¿Pero por que lo hicistes? No tenias que hacerme nada ¡No era necesario Ichi!-le dije un poco confundido por mi actitud. Es decir ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Intente disimular mi sonrojo lo mas que pude, pero la situación no estaba de mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No la quieres? ¡Yo solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti! Así como tu siempre las haces por mi ¿Te parece malo? De todas maneras, yo solo lo hice por lo bueno que siempre has sido conmigo Zero ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero y lo feliz que me haces siempre!-al escucharlo hablar así de mi no pude evitar que mi corazón se sobresaltara ¡Baje mi rostro para que no se notara lo avergonzado que estaba! Aunque solo me gane con eso que Ichiru se me quedara viendo confundido por la actitud que estaba tomando.

-no ¡Nada de eso! Seguro te quedo muy bien, solo déjame servir tu comida primero ¿Esta bien? Mientras tanto puedes sentarte en la mesa y esperarme-le dije disimulando mis nervios lo mejor que pude. El me obedeció como de costumbre, sin decir ni una sola palabra-Y Ichi ¡Yo también te quiero!-el volteo cuando lo llame y yo le sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Desde ese día empecé a sentir algo muy especial hacia Ichiru ¡Solo que no sabia que era exactamente! Tampoco me atreví a preguntárselo a nuestros padres, y tampoco es que se me presentara una ocasión muy seguido ¡Ellos solían estar fuera por su trabajo casi todo el tiempo! Por lo cual solo éramos mi hermano y yo ¡Aunque no me molestaba en lo más mínimo! Después de todo, la única persona que siempre ha estado conmigo desde el principio ha sido el. Por otro lado Ichiru solo me tenia a mi ¡Desde ese momento desarrolle ese instinto de protección hacia el! Algo poco común en un niño de tan solo 8 años de edad, como era mí caso.

Se puede decir que desde ese día mi manera de ver a Ichiru no fue la misma de antes ¡El problema no era que lo sobreprotegiera! Si no que me había vuelto un hermano muy celoso, a tal punto que pensaba que no podía haber nadie que pudiera cuidarlo mejor de lo que yo lo hacia ¡Mis padres no eran una excepción a esto! Se que pensar de esta forma es ridículo ¡Ya que lo protegía hasta de las personas mas cercanas a nosotros o incluso de nuestra propia familia! ¿Pero cual es el problema de todas maneras? Después de todo, Ichi y yo siempre hemos tenido ese lazo especial ¡Y no es que sea raro! Después de todo hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos ¡Tenemos un vinculo que solo nosotros dos podemos comprender! Por lo cual, era extraño cuando nos separábamos, sobre todo porque Ichi había nacido con un cuerpo muy débil, y no podía hacer las mismas cosas que yo ¡Al menos no con la misma facilidad! Pero eso poco me importaba ¡No es por ser egoísta! Pero gracias a eso pasaba casi todo el tiempo conmigo, y eso era algo que me hacia feliz. De esa manera transcurrió el tiempo hasta que cumplimos 9 años.

A esa edad solíamos hacer las cosas que hacían todos los niños de nuestra edad. Íbamos a la escuela, jugábamos en nuestro tiempo libre, y de vez en cuando pasábamos el tiempo con unos cuantos amigos que teníamos ¡Por decirlo así! Ya que yo no tenía un gran interés en pasar tiempo con personas que para mi solo eran compañeros de clase ¡Tenia que admitir que era demasiado distante con las personas! Tampoco mostraba demasiado interés en hacer amistades. Por otro lado, mi hermano era todo lo contrario ¡Le gustaba hacer amigos y llevarse bien con todos! Es por eso que decidí hacer un esfuerzo por el e intentar llevarme bien con ellos ¡Aunque era casi imposible! De vez en cuando Ichiru y yo nos reuníamos con ellos para pasar un buen rato. Cada uno hablaba del tema que mas le interesaba, excepto yo, ya que no me importaba socializar con ellos ¡Claro que Ichi si se divertía en esas reuniones! Por lo que solo me dedicaba a observar a mi hermano, y a responder una que otra pregunta boba que me hacían nuestros amigos de vez en cuando.

De esa manera pasaron los meses ¡Era casi una rutina! Por ese lado ya me había acostumbrado. Aunque con el transcurso del tiempo nos alejamos de ellos, ya que la salud de Ichiru era muy delicada en esos días, y en ese aspecto el solo contaba conmigo, aunque por suerte llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, y no tendríamos que asistir a clases ¡Eso me hizo las cosas mucho mas fáciles! Ya que así podría cuidar a Ichi sin tantas distracciones ¡Siempre estaba pendiente de el! Por lo que en algunas ocasiones dormíamos juntos en la misma cama, y cuando tenia que hacer las tareas de la casa como limpiar o cocinar, siempre lo llevaba a la sala para que se recostara en el sofá ¡De esa manera podría cuidarlo y hacer las cosas que tenia pendiente! De vez en cuando lo veía dormir, y no podía evitar quedarme sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarlo.

Fue así como pasamos nuestras vacaciones, hasta que llego aquel día. Era un día nevado, y como casi siempre estábamos solos ¡Ichi estaba dormido o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba! Aproveche eso para hacer algunas cosas que tenia pendientes, y cuando termine fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, para ponerme mi pijama, ya que ya había anochecido, y estaba un poco cansado. Antes de dormir, decido ir a la habitación de mi hermano ¡Ya que acostumbro darle las buenas noches siempre! Lo abrazo, y le doy un beso en la cabeza ¡Por algún motivo al pensar en eso sonrió tontamente! Ya cuando llego, y entro, veo que estaba dormido, por lo cual intento irme sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, pero antes de poder lograrlo el abre sus ojos.

-¿Zero?-dice adormilado el chico de cabello plateado, pasando su brazo por sus ojos-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya terminastes lo que hacías?-me pregunto el menor luego de soltar un largo bostezo que tapo con su mano. Yo me acerco a el preocupado, ya que se veía realmente enfermo-disculpa que esta vez no te aya ayudado con las tareas de la casa-me dijo de forma tímida ¡Verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable hacia que mi corazón se saliera de control! Mientras caminaba hacia el, intente regular mi respiración.

-no te preocupes ¡No pasa nada! Tu necesitas descansar, y sabes que no me molesta ocuparme de todo yo solo ¡Además me sirve para entretenerte! Por cierto Ichi ¿Dormistes bien? ¿Te tomastes tu medicina a la hora? ¿Cómo te sientes?-de mi boca salio una pregunta tras otra de manera inconciente, mientras lo miraba preocupado. Me subí a la cama lentamente, y me pose por encima de su cuerpo ¡Lo mire fijamente unos segundos! Luego de eso me muevo y me acuesto a su lado. Atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mió, hasta que la distancia se vuelve mínima.

-¡No te preocupes tanto! Me siento un poco mejor ¿Tu crees que me este recuperando? ¡Tal vez la medicina me este haciendo bien! Aunque me enferme por todo este frió que hace ¡Se que no tuve cuidado! Lo siento mucho Zero ¡Si no fuera por mi podrías salir a distraerte! Pero en cambio tienes que quedarte aquí todo el día a cuidar a un estorbo como yo y…-no le deje que continuara ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan tonto como eso? Lo reprendí con la mirada, y el al darse cuenta bajo la cabeza arrepentido.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas Ichiru! ¿Me oistes?-le dije serio y con un tono autoritario-tu no eres ningún estorbo ¡Así que no lo repitas! Ni si quiera lo vuelvas a pensar, porque yo nunca he pensado en ti de esa forma ¡Tu eres mi hermano! Además de nuestros padres eres lo único que tengo ¡Es por eso que te cuido! ¡Soy feliz al tenerte! ¿Lo entiendes?-le dije a mi hermano menor bajando mi tono de voz, mientras me acercaba mas a el y lo abrazaba ¡Pegue mi frente a la suya! Me ruborice al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, y note un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas también. Por lo cual concluí que ambos nos sentíamos de formas parecidas.

-¡Lo siento Zero! Prometo que no pensare más en eso. Además yo también soy feliz ¡Ya que tengo a Zero! ¿Sabes Zero? ¡Te quiero mucho! Siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo, y nunca me has reprochado nada. Al contrario, siempre me complaces en casi todo, e intentas hacerme feliz ¡Es por eso que te quiero! ¿Tu me quieres también Zero?-quede en blanco ante aquella pregunta tan repentina ¿Qué debería responder? Mi corazón empezó a sobresaltarse, y no podía pensar claramente, aunque ese no fue un impedimento para responder a la pregunta de Ichiru. Después de todo, si algo tenia claro, eran mis sentimientos hacia el o al menos eso creía en ese momento.

-claro que te quiero ¡Te quiero mas que a mi propia vida! ¿Es que acaso dudas de mí? ¿No te lo he demostrado lo suficiente ya? Ahora solo por eso, me quedare aquí a dormir contigo ¡Tendré que convencerte de que te quiero! Y por otro lado, así no podrás hacer ninguna tontería ¡Te conozco demasiado bien! Después de todo soy tu hermano-dije con una sonrisa, separándome de el para tomar un cobertor, para luego regresar a su lado, y abrir el cobertor para cubrirnos a ambos-¡Muy bien! Ahora abrázame-le ordene. El se acerco hasta mí con algo de timidez, para luego abrazarse a mi cuerpo, y poner su cabeza sobre mi pecho, debajo de mi cabeza. En ese momento note que yo era unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que el.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato hasta que mi hermano se quedo dormido. A pesar de que no tenía mucho espacio para moverme, me sentía realmente cómodo ¡Tenerlo junto a mí y en esta posición era algo que me agradaba! Sentir su calor corporal me hacia mucho bien. En ese momento se me ocurrió poner mi mano sobre su frente, mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello, luego de unos segundos la quite, y la puse encima de mi frente. Sonreí al darme cuenta que la fiebre había bajado, y que de verdad estaba mejor ¡Ya que al principio pensé que solo lo dijo para tranquilizarme! Eso me hacia sentir mas tranquilo, por lo que me relaje y moví un poco, acercando su cuerpo mas al mió, para después ir cerrando mis ojos lentamente hasta dejarme vencer por el cansancio.

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que cumplimos 10 años. Aunque muchas cosas cambiaron después de nuestras vacaciones de invierno ¡Claro que fue para mejor! Ya que la salud de Ichi había mejorado mucho ¡Y eso no era lo mejor de todo! Ya que por alguna razón nuestros padres empezaron a pasar mas tiempo con nosotros ¡Creo que eso hacia muy feliz a mi hermano! Aunque no era el único ¡Yo también estaba más entusiasmado! Solo que por mi personalidad no se notaba demasiado. En esos días solíamos salir de casa con más frecuencia que antes, sobre todo porque Ichi ya se encontraba mejor gracias a las medicinas. Después de clases, Ichi y yo solíamos pasear por las calles o ir al parque hasta que atardeciera, cuando regresábamos a casa mama nos recibía con una dulce sonrisa y con un típico ¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela? Yo solo respondía con un bien, aunque mi hermano solía contarle con lujos y detalles de todo lo que hacíamos durante el día.

-Ichiru, Zero. La comida ya esta servida, vengan a comer pronto que se enfría-nos grito mama desde la cocina. Nosotros estábamos en un pequeño estudio que había en nuestra casa haciendo la tarea de la escuela. Aunque nuestra casa no sea demasiado grande, estaba muy bien organizada y teníamos un poco de todo por así decirlo.

-¿Ya es hora de comer? ¿Tan pronto?-pregunto mi hermano con un tono curioso ¡Al parecer no se había percatado del paso del tiempo! Aunque como ha tenido la mente ocupada haciendo su tarea y ayudándome a mi a hacer la mía no me sorprende-uh ¡Creo que tengo un poco de hambre!-dijo frotándose el estomago-¿Qué tal tu Zero? ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer o mejor le decimos a mama que comemos mas tarde?-me pregunto Ichiru con una de esas sonrisas que siempre solía usar.

-¿Lo mejor será no hacerla esperar no crees tu? De otra manera se enojara con nosotros por no avisarle antes de servir la comida. Además de seguro papa ya llego y querrán comer con nosotros como todos los días ¡No entiendo porque la insistencia! Antes no era así-le dije al menor cruzándome de brazos, y mirándolo de forma pensativa.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Pero que mas da no crees Zero? ¡Lo importante es que ya no estamos tan solos como antes! Además ahora nos prestan más atención, y nos sacan a donde queramos los fines de semana ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando nos vaya bien en la escuela, y no nos metamos en problemas-dijo mi hermano cerrando sus ojos de una forma muy dulce-bueno vamos ¿Luego te ayudo a terminar lo que queda de tu tarea si?-me dijo tomándome de la mano. Yo solo me deje guiar por el sin oponer resistencia.

Tardamos solo unos minutos en llegar al comedor, y sentarnos en la mesa con nuestros padres. Mientras mama traía los platos, hablábamos de cómo nos fue hoy en la escuela ¡Yo le hable de lo bien que me fue en deportes! Y Ichiru de lo bien que le fue en matemáticas. Tal vez Ichiru no sea ni de cerca, tan atlético como lo soy yo, pero en cambio es muy listo ¡Sin mencionar que tiene una muy buena conducta! A diferencia de mi que de vez en cuando me meto en líos, pero siempre es para protegerlo ¡Es por eso que casi todos los profesores lo estiman! Nuestro padre se veía muy contento por lo que le platicábamos ¡Lo digo porque nos sonreía! Además nos dijo que nos compraría algo como recompensa. En ese momento note como Ichiru sonreía como el niño pequeño que es o al menos ante mi era eso.

-y niños ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir cuando los llame? ¿Qué hacían tanto?-nos pregunto mientras traía los platos con comida, y los ponía sobre la mesa.

-lo que pasa es que Ichi me ayudaba con la tarea de matemáticas, y también hacia la suya ¿Sabes algo? Es el único de nuestro salón que entendió la clase de hoy ¡Aunque nadie se sorprendió! Después de todo el es el mas listo de nuestra clase. Yo no la entendí del todo bien ¡Por eso estuvo ayudándome! Y es por eso también que tardamos ¡Aunque aun no la terminamos! ¿Cierto Ichi?-le pregunte con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras el se ruborizaba levemente por mis halagos.

-¿Es en serio Ichiru? Bueno. Tu hermano tiene razón en lo que dice ¡Después de todo de los dos tu eres el listo! Y me agrada que ayudes a Zero ¡Eres un buen hijo y también un buen hermano! Solo por eso este fin de semana te toca a ti elegir al lugar al que iremos-dijo mi papa, mientras mi hermano bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por como hablábamos de el ¡Se veía tan tierno así!

-¡No es para tanto! Zero siempre me ayuda en deporte, y me cuida todo el tiempo ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el!-dijo con una leve risa aun sonrojado. Aparto su mirada para no vernos, y yo no pude dejar de pensar en lo lindo que se veía.

-muy bien ¡Es hora de comer!-dijo nuestra mama, después de haber puesto en la mesa el plato de cada uno. Cuando iba a probar el primer bocado note algo ¡Ichiru veía su plato fijamente! Me di cuenta de que se trataba de sopa de verduras ¡Su comida favorita! Y también la mía desde aquella ocasión hace ya tanto tiempo.

-¡Toma Zero! Yo quiero que comas esto-me dijo levantando el tazón de sopa con sus manos y extendiéndomelo para que yo lo tomara. Moví mis manos para tomarlo-espero la disfrutes ¡Se cuanto te gusta!-me dijo alegremente mi hermano, mientras tomaba la comida que mi mama me había servido a mi.

-pero Ichiru… ¡Es tu favorita!-dije confundido y encogiendo mis hombres mientras veía nuestro platillo favorito-y si no solo fuera eso ¡Sabes que esta sopa le hará bien a tu salud!-le dije en tono preocupado mientras intercambiábamos miradas.

-¡No te preocupes! Me siento mejor. No tengo porque tomarla de todos modos. Además ¡Velo como un regalo por ser tan bueno conmigo! Siempre estas conmigo, siempre me cuidas ¡Por eso quiero darte esto a cambio! Aunque no sea la gran cosa-dijo eso ultimo en voz baja. Yo no puede evitar sonreír, y sonrojarme levemente por lo que acababa de decirme ¡Esas eran las mismas palabras que me había dicho en aquella ocasión! Por lo que no lo seguí cuestionando, y comencé a comer.

Después de un rato mas, mis padres se despidieron de Ichi y de mí, dándonos a cada uno un beso en nuestras cabezas, y pidiéndonos que no nos durmiéramos tarde, nosotros nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminábamos con nuestras comidas, luego nos levantamos para lavar los platos y volver al estudio para terminar lo que nos quedaba de tarea. Cuando acabamos recogimos todo, y regresamos a nuestra habitación, de un tiempo para acá empezamos a dormir en la misma habitación, pero en camas separadas o al menos eso creían nuestros padres, ya que solíamos dormir juntos en la misma cama, solo que ellos no lo sabían aun ¡Me acostumbre desde el año pasado! Ya que Ichi estaba muy enfermo, y dormía con el porque me preocupaba que su salud pudiera empeorar y que yo no estuviera ahí para el cuando eso sucediera.

Como ya era muy noche era hora de que nos durmiéramos, aunque teníamos la costumbre de bañarnos antes, el problema era que no había tiempo de bañarnos por separado, por lo cual decidimos bañarnos juntos ¡Tenia otras opciones! Ya que había otro baño en mi habitación anterior, sin mencionar el baño de invitados, pero este era el único con bañera y aunque deteste admitirlo ¡Muy dentro de mi yo deseaba eso! ¿Además que tiene de malo? Somos hermanos, hombres, y si eso ya no fuera suficiente ¡Estuvimos juntos nueve meses en el vientre de nuestra madre! Por lo que no había razón porque avergonzarse, y menos por algo tan tonto como compartir el baño, si desde que nacimos lo hemos compartido todo.

Salí de mis pensamientos para entrar al baño junto a Ichiru ¡Por alguna razón el estaba un poco nervioso! Y yo me sentía más o menos igual. Aunque intente ignorar ese sentimiento mientras se llenaba la bañera con agua tibia, cuando ya estaba suficientemente llena para los dos, cada uno se fue desvistiendo, y doblo su ropa en el estante del baño, luego de eso cada quien se metió a la bañera, y nos sumergimos lentamente, de manera que solo se vieran nuestros pechos para arriba, ya que Ichiru le había agregado un poco de jabón al agua para llenarla de burbujas. Por un momento nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente ¡Mientras un sonrojo aparecía en nuestros rostros! Verlo a el de esa manera, era como verme a mi mismo en un espejo ¡Yo quería creer que nuestros rostros lucían así por la temperatura del agua! Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que en mi caso, era por mi nerviosismo, y que estaba cautivado por la imagen que tenia de mi hermano en esos momentos ¡Es tan tierno! Es lo más lindo que tengo en la vida.

-Zero-su dulce voz me saca de ese trance en el que me encontraba-¿Pasa algo? Llevas mucho tiempo mirándome y yo solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué me vez así? Este… bueno-río de forma nerviosa-¿Qué te parece si terminamos de bañarnos para ir a dormir ya? Se hace tarde y mañana tenemos clase temprano-me dijo Ichiru sonrojado, y evadiendo mirarme directamente a los ojos. Le di la razón luego de unos segundos ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué estoy tan distraído si yo no soy así o acaso si?

-este-balbucee-eh. Bueno ¡No es por nada! Lo que pasa es que ¿Me crees si te digo que no me había fijado de que no hemos hecho otra cosa excepto mirarnos?-reí-de todas maneras ¿Terminemos de bañarnos te parece? Pues se hace tarde como ya dijistes-dije con una sonrisa. Aunque el no se diera cuenta ¡Mi actitud hacia el si tenia una razón! Aunque es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta ¡Por primera vez me alegre de que fuera así! Suspire pesado.

Luego de esa breve conversación, me acerque a el para ayudarlo a lavar su cabello, mientras el enjabonaba mi pecho con las manos temblorosas ¡Ninguno mencionaba palabra! Solo nos concentrábamos en lo que hacíamos. Al terminar cada uno se saco el jabón, y tomamos una toalla para secar nuestros cuerpos y entrar a nuestra habitación. En cuanto lo hicimos buscamos un poco de ropa para dormir, y durante ese tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio ¡Cuando mucho solo cruzamos miradas! Para cuando ya nos disponíamos a dormir, me di cuenta que ambos usábamos la misma ropa ¡Solo que era de colores diferentes! Yo usaba una camiseta gris, mientras que la de el era azul claro, junto a unos pantalones del mismo color ¡Al darnos cuenta de eso sonreímos al mismo tiempo! Ya que mucha de nuestra ropa era parecida, solo se diferenciaban en el color y unos cuantos detalles. Además de que al ser gemelos se puede decir que compartimos pensamientos o ideas similares ¡Es parte de ese especie de vinculo que nos unía! Por lo cual no necesito hablar con el para saber como se siente o que piensa.

Note todo eso mientras lo veía sobre la cama ¡Me quede parado a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de el observándolo! Lentamente y sin pensar me acerque hasta la cama, me subí sobre ella con movimientos pausados sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni un solo segundo, y me coloque encima de el ¡Me quede viendo esos hermosos ojos púrpuras que eran idénticos a los míos! En ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal, mi respiración se acelero y no estaba del todo conciente de la situación que estaba provocando ¡A penas había una distancia que nos separaba! Sin mencionar que ver a Ichi de esa manera tan vulnerable, y sonrojado me provoco un extraño dolor en el pecho ¡Uno que no entendía a que venia! Baje mi mirada un poco, y me quede observando sus labios ¡Esos que se veían tan delicados! ¡Tan apetecibles y tentadores! Abrí de par en par mis ojos al darme cuenta que era lo que estaba pensando ¡Sobre todo de quien! Me asuste, y me separe de el bruscamente mirando hacia otra dirección. Al final me quite de encima de su cuerpo, y me acosté del lado de la cama en el que yo dormía ¡Cubrí mi rostro con la almohada! Mientras pensaba un poco sobre lo que acababa de pasarme. Si ya no tuviera bastante con eso, luego sentí como el se acercaba a mi para abrazarme ¡Sentí un agradable calor! Mientras notaba como el nos cubría a ambos con una manta como solía hacer yo con el todas las noches desde que dormimos juntos.

Lo que vino después no me hacia la situación mas sencilla ¡Pero si mas grata! Ichiru se refugio y acomodo en mi pecho como siempre hacia cuando tenia miedo de algo o cuando estaba enfermo. No sabia si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o era un acto involuntario del que el no era conciente, ya que tenia los ojos cerrados ¡Pero a estas alturas no pensaba preguntárselo! En cambio, decidí disfrutar de ese acercamiento entre ambos, acomodando el cuerpo de mi hermano entre mis brazos, y moviéndome un poco sobre la cama hasta obtener la posición que quería. Luego me quede observándolo mientras dormía como ya lo había hecho en veces anteriores ¡Sonreí! Acaricie su cabello, mientras pensaba en este sentimiento que estaba experimentando ¡No era la primera vez que me sentía como ahora! Tampoco comprendo que es lo que estoy sintiendo por el ¡Pero creo que esta bien! En ese momento solo me importaba cuidar de mi hermano como siempre lo había hecho ¡Como me propuse desde la primera vez que me sentí de esta manera! Lo que mas anhelaba era tenerlo conmigo de esta forma siempre, aunque lo que ignoraba era que no todo se me daría como yo quería en ese entonces.

Después de todo me equivoque en todo ¿No todo puede ser felicidad no es cierto? Al final el destino no estuvo de mi lado y me arrebato lo que yo más quería ¡Lo que más apreciaba que en este caso era mi hermano! Las circunstancias nos obligaron a distanciarnos, y al final lo alejaron de mi lado ¡Desde ese momento ya no fui el mismo! Después de todo, toda mi alegría dependía de el y al no tenerlo sentí un gran vació que no sabia como llenar. Perderlo a el, era como perder una parte de mí, ya que Ichiru no solo era mi hermano menor ¡Era la persona con quien había compartido todo desde que nací! Y aun así ¡A mis padres no les importo separarme de el! Sin mencionar a esa mujer a la que le guardo un profundo rencor. Desde ese momento mi vida se volvió vacía y aunque intente llenar ese vació que el había dejado con otras personas ¡No sirvió de nada! ¡Había perdido a la persona que me complementaba! ¡Aquella que era como mí otra mitad! Entonces ¿Cómo debería sentirme al no tenerlo cerca? ¿Al no poderlo abrazar o verlo reír como hacia a diario? El tiempo paso, sin embargo mi vida ya no era la misma ¡Mi personalidad cambio drásticamente debido a ese hecho! Ya que de ahora en adelante tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir de esta manera. Después de todo debo aprender a vivir sin el, debo intentar hacer mi propia vida, como de seguro el ya la esta haciendo sin mi.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Cualquier sugerencia la acepto ya que soy nuevo en este tipo de historia, y también sobre la ortografía, nos vemos en el primer capitulo y ojala les aya gustado, cualquier critica la recibiré encantado, solo que sea constructiva.


	2. Primer día

****Hola de nuevo. Paso a dejar el primer capitulo de esta historia, perspectiva de Zero hasta nuevo aviso. Recuerden que Vampire Knight y sus personajes son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines lucrativos, solo por entretener un rato y disfrutar lo que escribo.

* * *

**Me haces falta para ser feliz.**

**Capitulo I.**

**Primer día.**

**Pov Zero.**

¡Esos recuerdos! ¡Aquellos pensamientos! ¿Por qué aun siguen en mi cabeza a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo? Es decir, ya han pasado seis años desde que no lo veo ¡Desde que no se casi nada de el! Sin embargo, eso no ha hecho ninguna diferencia ¿De que ha servido el tiempo si el aun sigue presente en mi mente? Aunque no me sorprende, después de todo viví con el la época más feliz de mi vida que fue mi infancia. Aunque no quiera ¡Esos recuerdos vienen a mi cuando menos los espero! No me piden permiso para hacerlo, y de cierta forma no me molesta ¡Pensar en el me hace feliz en una extraña manera! Aunque ¿Qué caso tiene? Al final solo me hace sentir un gran dolor en el pecho ¡El ya no esta conmigo después de todo! Eso es algo que decidí aceptar, pero… ¿De que me ha servido entenderlo? A pesar de que he intentado olvidarme de el ¡Aunque solo fuera un poco! No he podido, tal vez… ¡Es que no quiero olvidarlo! ¿Por qué querría? Siempre considere que Ichiru era mi única familia, y eso es algo que no podré cambiar nunca ¿Para que mentirme a mi mismo? Lo quiero demasiado y es por eso que en muchas ocasiones pienso en el. No solo eso ¡Recuerdo todas las cosas que vivimos juntos! Claro que se que eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Han pasado seis largos años desde que nos separaron, y desde que no se prácticamente nada de el ¡Por decirlo de alguna manera! He sabido por mis padres una que otra cosa de Ichi, pero nada demasiado relevante ¡Eso me pone un poco triste! Cuando éramos niños el y yo éramos muy unidos ¿Pero ahora? ¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez en estos momentos yo sea un total desconocido para el ¿Y como podría culparlo? Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo distanciados. Pero ¿Qué más da? ¡No tiene caso pensar en eso! Lo mejor es seguir adelante, y hacer como si nada. Después de todo, tal vez el este mejor sin mi actualmente.

Abro lentamente mis ojos al sentir una luz posarse sobre mi cara, y muevo mi mano hacia una mesa que estaba sobre mi cama, para tomar el reloj que estaba sobre ella y ver que hora era. Luego de unos segundos lo vuelvo a colocar en donde estaba, para levantarme perezosamente de mi cama, ya que hoy era comienzo de semana, y tenia muchas cosas que hacer como de costumbre ¡Aunque admito que no estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlas! Si fuera por mí me quedaría todo el día sin hacer nada ¡No estaba muy de ánimos! Pero no podía hacer eso ¡Sobre todo por mis padres! Después de todo, debo cumplir con mi rutina de todos los días, y ser el hijo que ellos esperan que sea.

Y no es que realmente me interese serlo. Es decir, yo no soy el tipo de personas que solo vive para cumplir con las expectativas que otros tengan de el, en realidad todo eso me tiene sin cuidado. Se puede decir que soy el tipo de persona que solo se preocupa por si mismo ¡Algo que no le hace mucha gracia a las personas que me aprecian! Entre las cuales están algunas mujeres de mi familia como lo es mi mama, o dos amigas que tengo ¡Pero rara vez les hago caso! De todas maneras ¡No considero que mi comportamiento este mal! Es mi manera de ser, y no creo que pueda cambiarla de buenas a primeras, por lo que simplemente no las escucho o solo finjo entender lo que me dicen ¡No me cuesta nada hacerlo! A final de cuentas los sentimentalismos no son lo mió.

Aunque no se como no se dan cuenta de que ese tipo de cosas no me interesan ¿Será que a pesar de todo no me conocen bien? Hasta pensar en eso me recuerda a ti ¡Eres el único que podía comprenderme! Ahh ¡Solo suspiro cerrando mis ojos! Incluso pensar este tipo de cosas me hace pensar en ti Ichiru ¡Aunque es algo totalmente normal! Vivo en esta casa que esta llena de recuerdos tuyos, y duermo en esta habitación que primero que nada fue tuya, hasta que empezamos a compartirla ¡Claro que este lugar sigue estando como tu lo dejastes! He hecho uno que otro cambio, debido a que he crecido y todo eso, pero he dejado tus cosas tal y como estaban ¡No se porque! Solo lo hice. Incluso duermo en la misma cama que compartíamos.

Sonreí levemente al recordar todas esas ocasiones en que dormimos juntos ¡Fueron momentos realmente agradables! Luego decidí dejar esos pensamientos para mi tranquilidad ¡Si seguía de esta manera el tiempo se me pasaría volando! Tal cual como me suele suceder, y es que cuando pienso en ti me pierdo, e ignoro cosas como el tiempo o lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Estuve sentado sobre mi cama un buen rato, hasta que me levanto para dar unos pasos, extiendo mi brazo y tomo una toalla, ya que pensé en tomar un baño ¡De seguro eso me ayudara a despejar mi mente como de costumbre! Luego de tomar la toalla, salgo de mi habitación y camino hasta el baño que quedaba en el pasillo. Después de que pasaran un par de minutos entro, y me quito la ropa que traía puesta, entro a la regadera y giro la llave para que el agua corra ¡A estas horas el agua suele estar muy fría! Pero me agrada la sensación que me transmite cuando recorre mi cuerpo desnudo.

Suelo tardar un buen rato duchándome. Mientras me baño, y lavo mi cuerpo con el jabón, tengo la mirada baja y me apoyo sobre la pared afincando mi mano sobre ella ¡No veo mucho! Ya que mis mechones de cabellos plateados entorpecen mi visión, sin mencionar que me rodea un vapor producido por el agua. De pronto empiezo a sonreír, mientras paso mi mano por mi pecho ¡Recuerdo esa vez cuando nos duchamos juntos! El pasaba sus manos por mi pecho con el jabón como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. Por otra parte ¡Yo lo ayudaba a lavar su suave cabello! Creo que me sonroje un poco al recordar ese momento, sobre todo por lo que paso después. Me reprendí mentalmente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

Luego de unos minutos mas lavo mi cabello, y cierro la llave de la regadera para que el agua pare, tomo la toalla que había traído para secar mi piel blanca pálida, y mi cabello plateado hasta dejarlo húmedo. Luego salgo de la regadera y envuelvo la toalla en mi cintura, tomo otra que había en el baño y la uso para seguir secando mi cabello, mientras regresaba a mi habitación con los pies descalzos. Pude notar que mis padres ya habían despertado, por lo que debía darme prisa para desayunar con ellos y tener una plática familiar como acostumbrábamos ¡Chasquee mi lengua! En realidad, no es que sean los mejores momentos que pase con ellos. Al contrario ¡Son de los peores! Después de todo, para ellos soy el hijo perfecto ¡Que tonto! Es dificil de creer, pero mis padres son una de las personas que menos me conocen ¡Irónico si! Pero muy cierto.

Entro a mi habitación ignorando ese detalle ¡Se puede decir que ya estoy acostumbrado! Luego noto que sobre mi cama estaba mi uniforme de la academia, supongo que mientras me bañaba mi madre me lo trajo como de costumbre ¡Siempre hace este tipo de cosas por mí! Siempre me han consentido y me hacen caso en lo que les diga o pida ¡Siempre y cuando mantenga el orgullo que sienten por mí muy en alto! En verdad, esa actitud que tienen hacia mi, como si no pudiera equivocarme o no tuviera defectos me harta ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Aunque se los diga no cambiaran de idea ¡Sin embargo, lo que me enoja no es eso! Si no otra cosa, pero no vale la pena mencionarlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y termine de vestirme. Me puse mi uniforme de la clase diurna que consistía en una camisa blanca abotonada, sobre ella un chaleco negro con líneas blancas, junto a un pantalón del mismo color, unos zapatos de color marrón, una corbata roja y en mi brazo derecho una banda blanca con una insignia hecha en color rojo que me pone por encima de los estudiantes promedio de la academia. Me mire en un espejo ¡Apreciando mi cabellera plateada y mis ojos púrpuras! Me dedique a apreciar lo poco o mucho que he cambiado en todo este tiempo. Se puede decir que he crecido bastante, mido actualmente 1,80 cm, mi cuerpo es delgado, pero esta marcado y tengo una buena condición física, mi piel sigue siendo blanca pálida, mis ojos púrpuras, y mi cabello luce igual ¡Por lo que creo que no he cambiado demasiado! Excepto por un tatuaje que me hice en el cuello hace algún tiempo. Sin olvidarme de la perforación que me hice en una de mis orejas ¡Tengo que admitir que me queda muy bien! Dejo de verme cuando considero que ya estoy listo.

Se me ocurrió usar este tipo de cosas para diferenciarme un poco de Ichiru ¡Ya que a el nunca llamo la atención nada de esto! Y aunque no se como luce exactamente hoy en día, ya que somos gemelos y somos prácticamente iguales, se me ocurrió usar un estilo que me identificara y me ayudara a encontrar una identidad ¡De esa manera me olvido un poco del parecido físico que compartimos! Aunque no se porque tomo esta actitud ¡Cualquiera pensaría que el me desagrada! Pero los pocos que me conocen de verdad saben lo mucho que lo quiero ¡Es dificil vivir guardando este tipo de sentimientos! No soy una persona muy expresiva, y menos una que pueda demostrar sus sentimientos fácilmente o que pueda abrirse con cualquier persona ¡Soy muy cerrado! Sin mencionar distante. Incluso más que antes.

Aunque pensándolo un poco ¡No es que vea muy seguido a mis padres! Ellos siempre están ocupados con sus asuntos personales como el trabajo o seguir la tradición de nuestra familia. Sin embargo eso no significa que no estén al pendiente de mí, de hecho, ellos son buenos amigos del director de la academia en que estudio, su nombre es Kaien Cross ¡Desde mi punto de vista es un hombre muy extraño! Pero una buena personal al final de cuentas ¿Por qué eso es lo que importante no? Sobre todo por el trato que tiene conmigo ¡Me trata como a un hijo! Nunca he entendido cual es el motivo. Siempre lo he tratado mal, he sido grosero con el y no he tenido mucha paciencia con la forma infantil con que a veces se comporta ¡Aunque es raro! A pesar de eso, yo también lo veo como a un padre. Desde que lo conocí se ha comportado de esa manera conmigo. Incluso me dio apoyo y comprensión cuando mas la necesite.

En este momento empaco ropa y otras cosas de carácter personal que necesitare, ya que hoy se reanudan las clases en la academia, por lo que hoy es el primer día. Sin embargo, no es que me sienta emocionado por eso ¡Digamos que no le doy tanta importancia como otras personas! Ya que siempre que comienza el año hay muchos problemas con los estudiantes ¡Normalmente no me importaría! Sin embargo, soy uno de los dos prefectos de esa academia, por lo que yo debo encargarme de esos inconvenientes y no es nada fácil hacerlo. Por lo general son provocados por los estudiantes del dormitorio del sol, no se porque, pero siempre se alborotan cuando ven a los estudiantes del dormitorio de la luna ¿Me pregunto por que toman ese comportamiento tan patético? Pero ahí cada persona tonta en este mundo. De todas maneras tengo a mi amiga Yuuki para ayudarme en todo eso, y hacerme un poco de compañía. Luego de un par de minutos término de empacar todo lo que considere que necesitaría, después de todo, durante la semana suelo quedarme algunas noches en la habitación que tengo en la academia, ya que eso me facilita mi trabajo como prefecto, también mis estudios por la distancia que hay entre la academia Cross y mi casa.

Tome la mochila en que guarde todas mis pertenencias con una mano y me la coloco sobre mi hombro derecho, para luego salir de mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave, luego la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaleco negro para ir en dirección a la sala de mi casa. Ahí observe como mi mama corría de acá para aya colocando el desayuno en la mesa, y vi a mi padre sentado tranquilamente, el mueve su mano indicándome que me acerque y me siente, yo lo hago sin mencionar palabra. Cuando me siento, afinco el codo de mi brazo en la silla mientras espero a que mama nos acompañe en el desayunó ¡Note que ya estaban vestidos y arreglados! De una manera muy formal como estaba acostumbrado a verlos por las mañanas.

-¿Y bien Zero? ¿Cómo dormistes? ¿Ya estas preparado para tu primer día de clases? ¡No te vez muy entusiasmado que digamos! Claro que pensándolo un poco, tu siempre has sido así-menciono mi madre observándome a la vez que sonreía, mientras yo desvió mi mirada hacia un lado restándole cierta importancia. Aunque al final contesto por cortesía.

-si, aja ¡Todo bien!-respondí sin mover mi vista si quiera-dormí como todas las noches y no hay motivo porque exaltarse ¡No creo que este año pase nada interesante! Incluso, desde que estoy en esa academia, todos los años son iguales para mi-finalice con desgana, y fingiendo un poco de entusiasmo ¡No tenia ganas! Pero de otra forma cuestionaría más mi actitud y en esos momentos no estaba de humor para eso.

-¡Vamos! Levanta ese animo campeón-dijo mi padre dándome golpecitos en la espalda para alentarme-¿Por qué esa actitud tan negativa? Un chico como tu debería estar mas animado. De todas formas Zero ¿Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes pedírnoslo no? Eres un gran hijo y estamos orgullosos de ti ¡Algún día serás un gran sucesor del negocio familiar!-me dijo mi padre. Yo solo lo vi molesto disimuladamente ¡Ya estaba cansado de lo mismo! Me repetía eso siempre que podía ¡Me sentía realmente incomodo! Incluso presionado. Otro año ¡Otro año de lo mismo! Suspire con pesadez.

-no te preocupes ¡No necesito nada!-dije alejándome un poco de el mientras probaba mi desayuno-de todas maneras lo único que necesito no me lo darían-susurre. Para seguir comiendo y terminar con mí desayuno.

-parece que te llevaras algo de ropa ¿No hijo?-me pregunto mi madre, yo solo asistí con mi cabeza, sin tener una expresión en mi rostro-¿Quieres que te dejemos en la puerta de la academia? Debe ser incomodo cargar con todo ese equipaje con lo lejos que queda la academia Cross-me propuso mi madre. Lo medite unos segundos mientras tomaba jugo de naranja.

-esta bien así ¡Prefiero llegar solo! Además todavía es muy temprano y faltan varias horas para mi primera clase ¡Tampoco quiero ocasionar molestias! Sin mencionar que saben que prefiero irme por mi cuenta ¡Me gusta sentir que soy independiente! Ya saben-dije de forma calmada y convincente para que no me lo replicaran. Aunque mi motivo era otro, lo mejor seria darles cualquier excusa.

-cariño ¡Será mejor que dejemos a Zero tranquilo! Sabes lo mucho que aprecia su libertad. Ahora que lo pienso ¿No te gusta nadie campeón? Eres muy apuesto y listo. De seguro mas de una chica esta interesada en ti-me pregunto mi papa con una sonrisa picara y sugerente. Yo por mi parte fui muy distante, el siempre suele comentarme cosas como esas para animarme a comprometerme con alguna chica o cambiar el tema de conversación cuando se vuelve incomodo ¿Tener una relación seria eh? Aunque deberían saber ya, que yo no soy ese tipo de chico. De vez en cuando una que otra chica me ha llamado la atención, pero no fue nada del otro mundo.

-el año pasado salí con algunas ¡Pero nada importante! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunte a papa arqueando una ceja, mientras mama me veía preocupada-¡Tranquilos! Supongo que solo no he encontrado a la persona indicada. Además, tengo mis razones ¡Busco algo diferente a lo que me han ofrecido ya! ¿Entienden?-mencione tranquilo a la castaña y al peliplateado.

Ninguno de los dos me dijo nada ¡Eso me relajo! Aunque no los viera a la cara, podía imaginarme la forma en como me miraban ¡Después de haber tenido esta conversación con ellos tantas veces se gravo en mi mente esta rutina a la que le llamo vida! De pronto pensé en romper ese silencio tan incomodo para despedirme ¡De cierta manera sentí culpa! Sea como sea, ellos dos son mis padres, y a pesar que fue por ellos que mi hermano se fue de mi lado ¡De todas maneras los quiero! Concluí con la intención de disculparme. Sin embargo, ellos se me adelantan sin que yo pudiera decir nada.

-por cierto Zero-mi mama llamo mi atención-¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? Solo falta un par de meses para que cumplas 17 ¡El tiempo si que pasa rápido! Has crecido mucho. Aun recuerdo cuando eras un niño y-se quedo callada al darse cuenta que la miraba enojado. Sin mencionar que por dentro me sentía triste ¿Y como podía evitarlo? No solo era mi cumpleaños ¡También era el de Ichi! Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos somos sus hijos pareciera que solo piensan en mi ¡Eso me enojaba bastante! No se como pude mantener la calma y no decirle lo que estaba pensando.

-¡No quiero nada!-dije malhumorado-lo único que pudiera querer no me lo darán ¿Me lo negaran como todos los años no es cierto?-dije pausadamente-de todas maneras esta bien ¡Ese día no tiene nada de especial en mi opinión! Prefiero distraerme por mi cuenta como todos los años ¡Me gusta estar solo!-le dije a ambos mostrando indiferencia-bueno ¡Si ya no tienen nada mas que decirme, ya me voy! El camino es largo, y debo llegar a tiempo antes de mi primera clase ¡Espero les vaya bien en el trabajo!-me levante rápidamente, tome mis cosas, y me despedí con un gesto con la mano, dejando a mis padres sin palabras debido a mi repentina actitud.

Salí de mi casa disgustado. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en mi hermanito ¡Me senita frustrado! Ya que no podría pasar con el nuestro cumpleaños como todos los años desde que se lo llevo esa mujer ¿Esa mujer? He llegado a odiarla y guardarle un profundo rencor por eso. Es cierto que mis padres tienen parte de la culpa de que Ichi se aya ido lejos, pero ella fue a la que se le ocurrió esa idea ¡Apretó mis puños mientras caminaba! Luego de varios minutos me siento en una banca, para esperar un taxi. El primero que divise paso en unos diez minutos más o menos, levanto mi mano para que se detenga, y luego de eso subo.

El viaje fue entretenido ya que veía por la ventana el camino ¡Admirar la naturaleza es un buen pasatiempo que siempre me distrae! Además de que el conductor del taxi era una de esas personas que son muy sociables, y que habla un poco de cada cosa ¡Yo le seguí la corriente! También le respondí una que otra pregunta que me hizo. Al final de cuentas no tenia nada mejor que hacer y tampoco nada que perder ¡Incluso me ayudo a superar el mal rato que pase hace poco! Se lo agradecí mentalmente, mientras seguíamos platicando. Luego de un rato llegamos a la academia, el me dejo al frente, luego de eso saque un poco del dinero que traía conmigo, para pagarle por su buen servicio ¡Me despedí estrechando su mano de forma amistosa! Mientras colgaba mi mochila en mi hombro, y daba media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la entrada de la academia.

Camine tranquilamente posando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza por unos momentos-¡Un nuevo año! ¿Será que mis padres tienen razón en lo que me dijeron? Uh-mencione pensativo bajando mi cabeza-¡No creo! Seguro será igual a todos los años ¿Qué podría cambiar?-dije en voz baja. A penas me di cuenta que ya había pasado por la entrada de la academia, y caminaba rodeado de estudiantes que no me prestaban atención aparentemente. Aunque al levantar mi mirada note que algunas chicas me observaban ¡Claro que a mi me daba igual! Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que de pronto siento como una chica tropieza contra mi cuerpo, y cae. Yo la miro en el piso, y al verla parpadeo un poco ¿Esa chica? Tarde varios segundos en reconocerla.

-lo siento mucho. Yo no quería molestarte ¡Lo siento! ¡De veras lo siento!-me dijo aquella chica que hace algún tiempo me había hecho un regalo que no acepte. Algunas chicas se sienten intimidas por la actitud tan agresiva e indiferente que he tomado con ellas en algunas ocasiones ¡No es que me fastidie que se interesen en mi! Es solo que yo no puedo ver a nadie de esa forma ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien con esas intenciones cuando tú ya tienes a una persona especial? Sin mencionar que ser amable no va conmigo ¡Eso me recuerda a el! A esa persona tan importante para mí.

-no te preocupes ¡Fue mi culpa! Estaba algo distraído y en verdad que no te vi, lo siento ¡Ven! Te ayudo-le extendí mi mano y ella la tomo, luego la impulse para que pudiera levantarse ¡Note que estaba sonrojada por estar tan cerca de mi! ¿De verdad le gustare tanto como para que se ponga así solo por verme? En verdad no es mala chica, es solo que yo no puedo corresponderle como ella se merece.

-eh…-balbuceo-¡Muchas gracias! Por… molestarte-menciono entrecortado ¡Tal vez este nerviosa! Supongo que es porque la miro fijamente-este ¡Ya me voy! Perdona por ser tan torpe Kiryuu-kun-dijo aquella chica, la cual salio casi corriendo. No pude decir nada ¡Me dio pena! Algo raro en mi si te pones a pensarlo. Aunque por otro lado, es muy tímida y tierna ¡Tal cual como mi hermano! Puede ser por eso que aya sentido culpa por como la trate varios meses atrás.

Continué caminando con tranquilidad, mientras observaba como muchos estudiantes de la clase diurna se reunían con un comportamiento muy eufórico y animado-¡Típico!-mencione suspirando pesado, mientras me acercaba un poco para ver lo que pasaba, aunque ya de por si me lo imaginaba-¡Seguro es por ellos! ¿Qué mas puede ser?-mencione con fastidio, para ver como muchas chicas y algunos chicos gritaban, y en sus manos tenían obsequios. Luego de eso fijo un poco mas mi vista en una chica que intenta dispersarlos o calmarlos para que fueran a sus respectivos salones de clases-¡Siempre es lo mismo! Fue tonto pensar que este año seria diferente ¡Si al menos no fueran tan escandalosos!-Dije en una voz tan baja que parecía un susurro.

De pronto escucho como si alguien intentara llamar mi atención. En ese momento vi ha aquella chica que intentaba lidiar con todos esos estudiantes. Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, su nombre es Kuran Yuuki, es una chica un poco baja, con una altura alrededor de 1,60 cm, piel blanca neutra, cabello castaño corto, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo utiliza largo, unos ojos color café un poco grandes. En realidad Yuuki no es una chica con un gran físico, pero por otro lado no es nada fea tampoco ¡Además lo mejor en ella es su personalidad! Claro, que aunque es demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto, me agrada lo comprensiva y buena amiga que ha llegado a ser conmigo ¡Se puede decir que hasta le tengo confianza! Y le he contado algunas cosas sobre mi ¡Claro que no son muchas! No me abro a cualquiera, sin embargo ella se ha ganado mi simpatía lentamente desde que la conozco y hay que reconocerle que eso no es cualquier cosa.

Yuuki y yo nos conocemos desde hace unos cinco años más o menos. Ella me apoyo y me dio ánimos cuando mi hermano ya no estaba conmigo ¡Fueron momentos difíciles para mi! Al principio rechace su amistad rotundamente, y no mostré ningún interés en conocerla, aunque ella no se rindió y se esforzó en agradarme ¡Me sorprendió esa persistencia! Aunque para mi ella es solo una necia ¿Aunque ser necio tiene un lado bueno no es cierto? De todas formas, al final nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, en parte porque tenemos cosas en común ¡Como que el director de la academia es tanto un buen amigo de su familia como de la mía! Incluso la ve como si fuera su propia hija, así como lo hace conmigo. Otras cosas que tenemos en común es que siempre salíamos juntos para distraernos o solo jugar, ella me hablaba de muchas cosas e intentaba que yo mostrara interés en las conversaciones, sin olvidar que desde que estudiamos en este lugar estamos en el mismo curso, además de que ella es un prefecto de la academia así como yo lo soy ¡Por lo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos! Creo que no me molesta, al final de cuentas ella se ha convertido en alguien importante en mi vida ¡La veo como un miembro de mi familia! Y es lo más normal. Desde que me conoce siempre ha intentado comprenderme y ha sido muy buena y amable conmigo ¡Por ese lado estoy agradecido!

-¡Zero!-me grito mi amiga corriendo hasta llegar a mi y detenerse para recuperar el aliento, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas-¡Al fin llegas! Ya estaba preocupada, pensé que no vendrías o algo. Además ¿Si no te tengo a ti quien me ayudara con los estudiantes? Sabes los problemas que hay todos los años y mas en días como este ¡Sobre todo por lo de sus habitaciones y en que clase quedaran! Además ¿Por qué te quedastes parado observándome en vez de irme a ayudar?-me pregunto la castaña, mientras me explicaba y cuestionaba cada vez mas fuerte. Yo por mi parte le reste importancia y eso hizo que se comportara de una forma muy infantil.

-ya, ya ¿Lo siento bien? ¿Estas contenta? Además solo me retrase un poco y apenas es el primer día ¿Por qué no te tomas todo con un poco mas de calma Yuuki? De todas maneras solo me acerque por curiosidad ¡Ahora debo irme! Debo ir a hablar con el director, para que me diga cuales serán mis obligaciones de este año ¡Pero deben ser las mismas de siempre! Luego debo ir a clases ¿Entiendes? Por eso encárgate tu de los estudiantes de nuestro dormitorio ¿Luego te devuelvo el favor te parece bien?-le dije con el semblante serio que siempre suelo usar. Ella me miro de medio lado, de una forma muy extraña ¡Parecía no estar de acuerdo! Pero como siempre, accede muy fácilmente a lo que le digo.

-¿Con papa? Digo ¿El directo Cross? Eh. Muy bien Zero ¡Esta bien! Pero que conste que es solo porque eres mi mejor amigo, y de todas maneras lo harás aunque me niegue y te diga lo que te diga ¡Así eres tu! Bueno ¿Te veo mas tarde en clase entonces? De seguro nos toco juntos como todos los años-me dijo la chica dedicándome una sonrisa antes de irse. Yo solo la vi alejarse, para luego retomar mi camino hacia donde tenia planeado ir.

Camine por los pasillos, mientras veía de aya para acá sin ningún interés en particular. Durante el camino vi a una que otra persona conocida ¡Aunque no estaba del todo seguro! Algunas personas me saludaron, y yo no las reconocí, solo les respondí el saludo por educación y con la mejor cara que pude poner. En un par de minutos llegue a la oficina del director, di unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, espere hasta escuchar una voz que me autorizara pasar. Al escuchar un ¡Pase! Solo abro la puerta lentamente y entro, para ver ha aquel hombre que era el director de esta prestigiosa academia, haciendo algo ¡Raro! Como yo mismo lo denominaba, como de costumbre ¡Ese sujeto a veces lograba alterarme los nervios! Pero tengo una gran paciencia, y soy capaz de soportarlo.

Aquel hombre es la persona más extraña y contradictoria que he conocido en mi vida. Su nombre como ya había mencionado es Kaien Cross, es el director de esta academia y también un amigo de muchos años de mi familia, es un hombre alto, tal vez solo sea unos pocos centímetros mas bajo que yo, su cabello es de un castaño muy claro, además de que lo usa largo, lo sujeta con cintas por lo general, y suele usar lentes la mayor parte del tiempo, le gusta usar ropa abrigada y tiene unos ojos color miel ¡Aunque no se los puedes apreciar del todo bien! Aparenta tener alrededor de 30 años, aunque tiene mucha mas edad. Lo que mas me llama la atención de el es su personalidad algo extrovertida. Ya que puede pasar de una actitud totalmente infantil, a una actitud incluso más seria de la que yo suelo usar normalmente ¡En verdad que es una persona extraña! Claro que de todas formas le tengo cierto aprecio y estima.

-¡Zero-kun!-dijo el hombre mayor viéndome con una sonrisa entupida y una actitud entusiasta-¿Cómo has estado? ¡No nos vemos desde hace varios meses!-me explico el hombre acercándose a mi. Yo retrocedo y lo esquivo, luego lo miro feo expresándole lo mucho que me desagrada esa actitud. Aunque el solo ríe al ver mi gesto como suele pasar siempre.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Debí habérmelo imaginado ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frió con tu padre?-me dijo desde el suelo, ya que se había caído ya que esquive su cuerpo-de todas maneras ¡Te quiero aunque seas siempre frió e indiferente conmigo! Claro que, viéndolo así, tu eres de esa manera con casi todos ¿Por qué será?-me pregunto cerrando sus ojos mostrándome una boba sonrisa. Yo seguía observándolo hastiado, mirándolo de reojo.

-primero que nada ¡Tu no eres mi padre! No se porque insistes en eso, y segundo ¡Solo soy así! No soy el tipo de personas que anda por ahí demostrando sus sentimientos en publico o haciendo escenitas de afecto, y no suelo sentir algo por cualquier persona ¡Para mi casi todos los estudiantes de esta academia son extraños! Es solo por eso ¿Le vez algo de malo?-le dije al hombre de los lentes de manera fría y directa ¡Tal como solía hacer! Desvié mi mirada unos segundos.

-¿Esta no es la primera vez que te lo pregunto y que tu me respondes eso, no es cierto Zero-kun?-lo note un poco mas serio debido al tono de voz que estaba utilizando-en verdad, no puedo comprender porque tomas siempre esa actitud tan agresiva ¡Un chico de tu edad debería estar feliz! Tienes todo para estar alegre y sonreír. Sin embargo, desde que te conozco no te he visto sonreír ni una sola vez. Sabes algo ¿Siempre me he preguntado por que? Aunque te moleste ¡Para mi si eres mi hijo! Nunca he bromeado con eso. Ya que te tengo cariño y te conozco desde que eras un niño-menciono Kaien, mirándome seriamente, pero con cierta ternura.

-¿Todo para ser feliz dices?-le plantee disgustado-eso solo son apariencias director ¿De seguro eso es lo que piensan todos de mi o me equivoco? Sin embargo, no tengo conmigo lo único que realmente podría hacerme feliz ¡Eso es todo! No se si me entiendas o no ¡Pero me da igual! De todas maneras es así como soy ¡Si me quieren de esta forma bien y si no también! No es que me preocupe lo que los demás piensen de mi-le plantee mirándolo fijamente con mis ojos púrpuras-de todas maneras ya hemos hablado de esto bastante ¡En realidad vine por otra razón! Solo quería saber si tenías algún deber para mi o si se te ofrecía algo. Luego debo ir a clases-le dije mas tranquilo al hombre de los ojos color miel. El solo pudo suspirar y resignarse al ver lo poco que me importaba su opinión.

-esta bien ¡Intentare comprenderte y darte tu espacio! Eso es lo que haría un buen padre. De todas maneras Zero-kun ¡Se que en el fondo guardas mucho cariño dentro de ti! No eres un mal chico como quieres hacerle creer a todo el mundo ¡Ya sabes porque lo digo! Creo que solo necesitas una persona que saque lo mejor de ti. Por otro lado ¡Tú ya conoces tus obligaciones! ¿No tengo que repetirlas no? De todas maneras, solo debes vigilar que los estudiantes de tu dormitorio, no se acercan al dormitorio de la luna como siempre ¡Aunque se que es una tarea difícil y muy tediosa! Sobre todo porque hoy habrá una ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes, por lo que necesitare que tu y Yuuki vigilen ¿Esta bien?-me explico el hombre de cabellera castaña, mientras yo asistía con mi cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo?-el me afirmo con un gesto-¿Y a que hora será?-le pregunte. El me paso unos papeles que explicaban todo de manera detallada ¡Tarde solo unos segundos en encontrar la información que necesitaba! Bueno, si eso es todo, me retiro director ¡Que tenga un buen día! Nos vemos mas tarde-mencione con la intención de retirarme. En eso el se acerco a mi dándome un suave abrazo.

-ya te dije que debes llamarme papa, no director ¡Vamos dilo! P-a-p-a. Dilo Zero-kun ¡Papa!-me deletreo, mientras yo lo alejaba poniendo una mano en su rostro empujándolo y haciendo que cayera al piso de nuevo. Lo vi muy fastidiado ¡Suspire pesado! Mentalmente me reproche porque tendría que pasar por escenas como estas a diario ¡La idea no me era nada grata! Pero me acostumbraría o eso pensaba-ya te dije que no soy tu hijo-le respondí con una mirada de enojo-¿Así tratas a tu padre? ¡Que malo eres conmigo Zero-kun!-menciono el aludido. Yo me lleve una mano a mi cara, para retirarme de esa oficina por fin de mal humor y azotando la puerta.

¡Que molesto! Mencione disgustado, mientras maldecía mentalmente mi mala suerte y caminaba. ¿Por qué tenia que tomar esa actitud conmigo? Aunque no se de cuenta, no me agrada que crea que me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mi mismo ¿Una persona que saque lo mejor de mi? ¡Como si eso pudiera suceder! Ya lo he intentado antes y no ha funcionado. Pero bueno ¡Hay que olvidarlo! Lo ignoro cada vez que me dice ese tipo de cosas ¡En estos momentos agradezco la gran paciencia con la cual nací! Por otro lado ¿Debería concentrarme no? Después de todo, debo llevar mis cosas a mi habitación, y tal vez después de acomodar todo pueda dormir una siesta ¿Aunque de verdad será una buena idea faltar a clases en mi primer día? Sobre todo porque dentro de unas horas será la ceremonia que menciono el director y lo mas seguro es que me necesiten para vigilar. Además el me lo pidió.

Sin mencionar que debo hablar con mis padres, si no lo hago pensaran que estoy enojado con ellos ¡Aunque lo estoy un poco! ¿Pero que hay de raro en estarlo? A decir verdad, lo ultimo que quiero es celebrar mi cumpleaños ¡Solo quiero estar solo como siempre!-¿De que sirve celebrar ese día tan importante si ya no te tengo a ti? Aunque mis padres me dieran una gran fiesta con lo mejor que pudieran ofrecerme y con muchos invitados, sin mencionar mis supuestos amigos ¡Nada de eso importaría! Para mi solo seria una farsa ¡Llena de solo hipocresía! Si eso pasara solo me sentiría vació por dentro ¡Tal cual como me siento desde que no estas conmigo!-termine de murmurar mientras me apoyaba sobre una pared, que quedaba cerca de la dirección. En eso abro mi mano y dejo caer mi mochila en el suelo, para luego clavar mi mirada en el mismo.

-¿Y crees que a el le gustaría que su hermano tomara esa actitud en su cumpleaños?-abrí mis ojos repentinamente, y me moví por un reflejo al escuchar esa voz que me sonó tan familiar-dime Zero ¿Acaso piensas que Ichiru estará feliz si supiera que su hermano se siente de la forma en que mencionas? Si te viera ahora, de seguro se sentiría muy triste y decepcionado ¿No lo crees? Sobre todo porque no hay nada que le importe más que su hermano mayor este bien ¿Tú te sientes igual hacia el cierto? Sin embargo tomas esta actitud ¡Me das pena! Yo no te enseñe a ser así-escuche sus criticas una tras otra. Me quede sin habla por un momento, mientras veía a esa persona que me miraba de una forma muy seca. Si fuera una persona normal el que me dijera todo eso le gritaría sus verdades en la cara, y quien sabe que mas, pero se trataba de el. Por lo que decidí quedarme callado y escuchar, ¿De todas maneras que puedo argumentar a mi favor? En el fondo se que tiene razón. Ya que ese hombre me conoce muy bien, sin dejar de lado que también sabe lo importante que Ichiru es para mí y lo mucho que lo he extrañado en todo este tiempo.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

Muy bien esto es todo. Intentare actualizar la próxima semana, por suerte esta semana salgo de vacaciones y tendré tiempo libre. Cuídense y gracias por leer.


	3. Encuentro desagradable

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero bueno, me enferme y estuve mal por varias semanas, pero por suerte ya tengo listo el capitulo 2, recuerden que vampire knight y sus personajes no son míos, todos ellos pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucho, sin mas, lean:

* * *

**Me haces falta para ser feliz.**

**Capitulo II.**

**Encuentro desagradable.**

**Pov Zero.**

Me quede rígido, mientras veía a aquel hombre. A pesar de cualquier cosa, no puedo decir nada para defenderme y no lo hago por educación o porque el sea mayor que yo por muchos años ¡Si no porque el me inspira respeto! Y es que es una de esas pocas personas a las que siempre escucho sin replicar o quejarme ¡Aunque a mi no me parece malo! Después de todo ¡El es una persona muy cercana a mi familia y en especial a mi! Bueno, se supone que ese hombre me comprende mucho mejor que mis padres, sin embargo no pretendo hacerme la victima tampoco ¿Para que? ¡Es algo tonto y que no tiene caso! Aunque, no puedo negar que hablar de esto me duele ¿Será verdad que Ichi quiere eso para mi? Bueno, hay algo de cierto en lo que acaba de decirme ¡A el no le gustaría verme deprimido! Ni siquiera saber que me siento de esa manera ¡El siempre fue muy sensible en ese sentido! Claro que, cuando éramos niños, pasamos por uno que otro problema y en algunas ocasiones nuestro estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Aunque… ¡En ese momento lo tenia a el! Tal vez el no se diera cuenta, pero tenerlo a mi lado me daba determinación y firmeza ¡Con solo verlo sonreír bastaba! Y era su compañía la que me dio la fuerza para soportar los problemas y la presión en esa época ¡Y eso no era cualquier cosa! Pero por otro lado ¿Ahora que puedo decir? Muchas cosas han cambiado dentro de mí desde que el ya no esta conmigo.

Y es por las palabras de la persona que tengo en frente que recordé todo esto, hasta llegar a este punto o mejor dicho a esa pregunta que me acaban de hacer. Desde la perspectiva de Ichi ¿Qué seria lo mejor para mi? Tal vez el tenga razón y no lo digo solo por lo pesimista que estoy siendo ahora ¡Si no por como me he comportado en varias ocasiones! Pensé cabizbajo y por un momento aparte mi mirada de la suya. Tal vez, debo darme cuenta que algunas de mis decisiones o mi manera de ver una que otra situación en diferentes ocasiones no aya sido la mejor ¿Y que con eso? Yo también me equivoco y mas cuando mi humor no es el mejor ¡A veces soy demasiado distante y serio! A tal magnitud, que prefiero ignorar o dejar pasar los problemas que enfrentarlos, puede que sea porque no me siento seguro de mi mismo ¡No tengo la misma confianza que tenia antes! Y ahora es que lo noto ¡Que penoso! ¿Por qué necesito que alguien me diga lo que hago bien y lo que hago mal? ¿Qué necesidad hay de eso? Puede que sea para llamar la atención o sentir que algunas personas se preocupan por mí ¡Tal vez no sean muchas! Desde mi perspectiva, no tengo casi amigos, los que me conocen solo me ven de una manera muy superficial y por otro lado ¡No es que yo sea la persona mas abierta de este mundo! Apenas convivo con las pocas personas que dejo que se me acerquen de forma sentimental ¡Todo esto es por el! Dentro de mi, siento que el era el único que podía comprenderme, sin la necesidad que le explicara como me siento ¡Y es que algunas personas son tan lentas para comprender que me exasperan! Ese es el porque de mi actitud.

Eso es algo que Yuuki conoce bien de mí. No soy, ni pretendo ser la clase de persona que dice lo que piensa y siente a los cuatro vientos ¡No es como si fuera a dejar que me pongan entre dicho! Y mas unos desconocidos, que lo único que saben hacer es hablar de cosas que no les incumben ¡A veces pienso que no tienen nada mejor que hacer o vidas en que ocuparse! Pero bueno, así es como me toco vivir. Con personas que lo único que les importa es que si tengo lindos ojos, que si mi piel es suave, que si soy alto, que si tengo un buen físico o que si mi peinado me queda bien o no ¡No se como ciertas personas puedan hablar de tantas tonterías al mismo tiempo! Es un alivio que la persona con la que estoy en estos momentos no sea de ese tipo.

**Entre Zero y Yagari.**

Su nombre es Yagari Touga. Un hombre un poco más alto que yo, con una altura alrededor de 1,85 cm, cabello negro azabache, el cual usa hasta su espalda, su piel es muy blanca, casi como la mía, y sus ojos son de un color azul pálido, aunque perdió su ojo izquierdo en un accidente con su novia hace varios años o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo a todos ¡En realidad no es que me importe mucho! Sin embargo, suele llevar algo del lado izquierdo de su cara casi todo el tiempo para tapar la herida, su manera de vestir suele ser muy formal en ocasiones y en otras no. Por lo general usa chaquetas de cuero, camiseta blanca, pantalones vaqueros, zapatos negros o marrones y un sombrero amplio que le hace juego.

Mis padres le llaman Yagari o simplemente Touga ¡Ya que es más formal! En mi caso suelo decirle maestro, ya que desde muy pequeño, fue mi tutor y el de mi hermano también, tanto en los estudios, como en asuntos personales ¡Todo debido al poco tiempo que tenían mis padres! Y para ellos el siempre fue alguien de confianza del cual nosotros dos podíamos aprender mucho ¡Es por eso que sabe tanto de mi! Solo desconoce mis asuntos más personales, pero comparándolo con las demás personas que me conocen o mí propia familia, sabe mucho ¡Es por eso que puede hablar de mí con tanta naturalidad! Y aunque muchas veces se mostró estricto, frió e indiferente con Ichi y conmigo ¡En verdad nos cuido muy bien! Se nota que nos tomo cariño tanto a mi hermano, como a mí, sin embargo, eso fue tanto bueno como malo. Lo digo por la mala salud y la poca condición física que tenia Ichiru. Ya que aunque mi hermano era muy listo, su poco desempeño físico hicieron que mis padres desarrollaran cierta predilección hacia mi y eso termino por distanciarnos con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Y bien no dirás nada?-me pregunto el mayor con su típico semblante despreocupado ¡Yo lo mire de forma parecida! Sobre todo por el poco interés que tenia y todo lo que había estado pensando, mientras estábamos frente a frente, cada uno sin decir nada. Claro que a veces un gesto puede decir más que mil palabras y ese era nuestro caso.

-¿Y que se supone que puedo decir?-le pregunte apoyándome sobre la pared y cerrando mis ojos para abrirlos nuevamente-lo que dije fue para mi mismo, no para otra persona ¡No se me ocurrió que alguien pudiera verme o oírme! Mas una persona conocida como usted ¿Qué suerte la mía no?-emboce una media sonrisa poco convincente ¡Como si mis facciones se negaran a mostrar ese gesto en mi rostro! A veces pienso que algún día se me olvidara como sonreír.

-¡Que muchacho! En algunas ocasiones me gustaría saber en que piensas ¡Eres tan callado! Sin embargo ¿No crees que es mejor que te aya escuchado yo que te conozco y hay confianza entre nosotros que otra persona?-me pregunto sin dejar de verme. En cambio yo lo observaba con cierta intriga con respecto a lo que estaba suponiendo sobre mí.

-¡Ni lo mencione! ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que lo vería por aquí? No es muy común que nos encontremos en este lugar ¡A menos que quiera decirme algo que sea importante! ¿Tal vez de mis padres? ¿Es eso? Aunque algo que ahora me llama la atención es que este vestido tan formal ¡No es el mismo estilo de ropa que suele usar siempre!-le plantee detallando su vestimenta. Traía una camisa blanca, un saco, como el que suelen usar las personas elegantes o los acomplejados como suelo decirles yo. Tal vez me refiera así de ellos porque no me agradan o solo porque no me gusta ese estilo de vestir.

-¡Ya veo! Es un razonamiento muy lógico Zero ¡Siempre piensas todo muy detenidamente! Claro que, aun no se porque, a pesar de la confianza que hay entre tú y yo, aun eres tan formal conmigo ¡No es algo propio de ti! Y de cierta forma ¡Soy mas que un simple tutor! Hasta te he llegado a considerar como si fueras de mi familia y estoy casi seguro que tu igual ¡Aunque no des a entender eso! Pero eso es algo tan normal en ti-menciono poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza y moviéndola despeinando mi cabello plateado-¿Eso te trae recuerdos? ¿No te hace pensar cuando salíamos todos juntos?-me pregunto el mayor, mientras sostenía un cigarrillo entre dos dedos, y sacaba un encendedor. Tardo unos momentos en encenderlo, guardo el encendedor en uno de los bolsillos de su traje, y metió el cigarrillo entre sus labios, inhalando y exhalando un poco de humo. Para luego sostenerlo entre dos dedos de nuevo.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!-voltee mi mirada hacia otro lado-siempre después de hacer nuestros deberes, nos llevaba a algún lado a pasear ¡Era divertido! Mi ocasión favorita fue cuando fuimos a un bosque a jugar y hacer ejercicio ¡Siempre dijo que eso era importante! A mi se me hacia fácil, pero a Ichiru se le dificultaba mucho mas, claro que… ¡Yo siempre intentaba ayudarlo! Eso me ponía muy contento. Pero eso si ¡A el, eso le molestaba mucho! Pataleaba y armaba algún berrinche sin necesidad ¡Claro que eso me gustaba de el! No importa que fuera tan infantil en algunas ocasiones. Aunque recuerdo que eso no le agradaba a aquel chico ¿Un estudiante suyo no?-le pregunte, mientras pensaba y hacia memoria de ese momento. El mayor solo soltó una corta carcajada al escuchar y ver las expresiones de mi rostro.

-¿Son buenos recuerdos no? Claro que ya han pasado varios años desde ese momento. En ese entonces era mucho más joven, además de que Ichiru y tú apenas eran unos niños ¡Muy unidos! Sin olvidar que solías lucirte en esas ocasiones para quedar bien con el ¡Te tomabas muy en serio el papel de hermano mayor! Siempre cuidando de tu hermano. En parte era por eso que a el le parecía tan fastidioso-hablo en tercera persona refiriéndose a aquel chico que conocí en mi infancia. Ni yo, ni mi hermano nos llevábamos muy bien con el.

-si ¡Claro!-murmure-sin embargo ¡No es un tema del que debamos hablar en estos momentos! ¿No cree usted? Igual, estoy casi seguro que si esta aquí es por algo-mencione ladeando mi cabeza-¿Puedo saber por que esta aquí maestro? De todas maneras, si no me dice lo sabré tarde o temprano ¡Sabe que soy muy curioso! Al menos cuando me interesa serlo-le pregunte poniendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, mientras veía al pelinegro fijamente.

-¡Lo se y no pretendo ocultártelo! Igual, aunque no te lo dijera, me verías mas tarde en otro lugar o tal vez Kaien Cross te lo diga en cuanto te vea. De hecho ¡Me parece extraño que no lo sepas aun! ¿Vienes de su oficina no?-me pregunto y yo le afirme, moviendo levemente mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en forma afirmativa. El seguía exhalando humo, mientras continuábamos con nuestra conversación.

-¿Kaien Cross? ¿Hay algo que deban hablar ustedes dos?-le pregunte con cierta intriga y curiosidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-en realidad ¡No me comento nada importante! Solo que después de clases, el dará algunos anuncios y le dará la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiante ¡Supongo que dará el discurso que acostumbra! Y hará alguna escenita vergonzosa, para luego pasarse a una actitud mas seria y dar algún sermón sobre rectitud y ese tipo de cosas que no me interesan. Aunque… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con usted? A menos que-le dije, mientras el me miraba con un gesto amable ¡Para variar! Ver algo así era algo extraño en una persona tan seria como lo es el.

-Zero, Zero ¿Nunca piensas cambiar? Al menos trata de fingir interés y no seas tan directo ¡Muchas personas lo pueden tomar como una grosería! Pero de cierta forma, que seas así es mi culpa-me dijo poniendo su brazo en mi espalda, moviéndome hacia el y mirándome de medio lado-de todas maneras ¡A partir de hoy nos veremos casi a diario! Estoy aquí porque Kaien y yo somos buenos amigos ¡Llevamos muchos años de conocernos! Tal vez ni siquiera habías nacido, cuando el y yo ya éramos amigos-me explico el hombre de la cabellera azabache. Yo me quede aun más pensativo por lo que me estaba contando.

-¿Con que amigos?-dije en voz baja-me sorprende un poco ¡Nunca, ninguno de los dos menciono que se conocían! Tampoco mis padres y me parece raro, tomando en cuenta que llevo mucho tiempo conociendo a ambos ¡Pero bueno! ¿Todos tenemos nuestros secretos no? De todas maneras. Usted no es el tipo de personas que se toma la molestia de hacer visitas de cortesía para solo hablar de viejos tiempos ¿Hablara de algo particular con el?-le pregunte. El cerró sus ojos embozando un extraño gesto que nunca había visto en su rostro.

-¡Seré uno de los nuevos profesores de este año! Es por eso que debo hablar con el para que me ponga al día en ciertos asuntos-me explico, mientras yo le pedía con la mirada que prosiguiera-de todas maneras ¡No sabia nada de lo de la presentación! Gracias por ponerme al tanto Zero ¡Aunque es normal que estés bien enterado de ese tipo de cosas! Por cierto, en unas semanas llegara también un nuevo profesor y lo mejor es que lo conoces-me dijo Yagari. Yo solo balbucee una que otra palabra. Digamos que la manera en como me lo dijo, intuí que no me diría de quien se trataba y que tendría que descubrirlo cuando llegara el momento.

-¿Así?-le pregunte fingiendo interés-bueno, de todas maneras ya debo irme ¡No debí quedarme platicando con usted tanto tiempo! Tengo clase y ya estoy retrasado ¡Eso es molesto! Sin embargo, de todas maneras no creo que el profesor de dicha clase me diga algo que vaya mas aya de un simple regaño-reí en lo bajo-muy bien ¡Nos vemos después! Ojala y le vaya bien con el director-dije, nos estrechamos las manos en un saludo, para dar media vuelta e irme caminando lentamente.

**Pov Yagari.**

Me le quede observando unos cuantos segundos, luego de eso retome mi camino. Mientras daba unos cuantos pasos, no pude evitar pensar en la actitud de Zero y en lo poco que logre escuchar en el pasillo ¡El es del tipo de personas que suelen desentenderse de lo que lo rodea! Algo que considero que no esta bien, aunque no puedo culparlo ¡Se como se siente o al menos tengo una idea! Sea para bien o para mal, el desarrollo una gran dependencia de su hermano menor y al no tenerlo cerca, de cierta forma se siente frustrado. Sin embargo ¿Qué tan común es eso? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo ve y aun tiene esa actitud ¡Eso no es normal! Aunque, por otro lado, tanto Zero como Ichiru tienen ese vinculo especial que solo los hermanos gemelos pueden llegar a tener, al no tenerlo a su lado, el debe sentir que perdió una parte de si mismo, a la única persona que podía comprenderlo totalmente. Sin embargo ¡No estoy del todo seguro! No estuve con Ichiru ni la mitad del tiempo que he estado con Zero ¡Por lo cual no se como se sentía el con esta situación! Y con el hecho de alejarse de su hermano mayor ¡Es muy posible que lo que le dije a Zero no aya sido la verdad! Pero al menos logre levantarle el animo y con eso me basta. De todas maneras, aunque conocí poco a su hermano, algo me dice que el corresponde a lo que Zero siente por el ¿Es su hermano o no? ¡No solo eso! Por lo que pude darme cuenta y a pesar de la preferencia que tenían sus padres hacia Zero ¡Ichiru lo quería de forma especial! Por algo dicen que hay muchas maneras de demostrar lo que se siente hacia una persona y ese era el caso de Ichiru.

**Flashback**.

Conocí a Zero e Ichiru hace más de 8 años. No soy el tipo de persona que se encariña tan fácilmente, sin embargo, ellos dos eran los hijos de mis dos mejores amigos y no pude negarme al favor que me pidió su padre ¡Es por eso que acepte convertirme en su tutor! Estar al pendiente de su educación y de cualquier cosa que necesitaran, claro ¡Sin meterme demasiado en sus vidas! Cuando los conocí tuve la impresión de que algo los hacia especiales ¿Pero que podría ser? Me pregunte eso en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, nunca encontré una respuesta concreta, sin mencionar que al principio nuestra relación de estudiante-profesor no era del todo buena ¡Por decirlo de alguna manera! Las razones eran varias, una de ellas la menciono Zero hace un momento, ya que en ese tiempo tenia a otra persona bajo mi supervisión ¡Era mi estudiante al igual que ellos dos! La diferencia estaba en que aquel chico era mucho mayor a los gemelos, sin mencionar que Ichiru y el no se llevaban nada bien ¡En algunas ocasiones el lo molestaba! Lo que provocaba que Zero se enojara y defendiera a su hermano. Al final, eso siempre terminaba en una larga discusión.

Ichiru tenía un cuerpo muy débil ¡Tanto que su resistencia física no era mucha! También se enfermaba o cansaba muy seguido. Al contrario de Zero que se destacaba en todo a lo que condición física se refería y su salud siempre fue muy buena ¡El siempre fue diestro y muy habilidoso en todo a lo que tenia que ver con eso! Sin embargo, aunque Ichiru era muy malo en deportes, practicas o cualquier actividad que le exigiera esfuerzo físico, lo compensaba muy bien con su inteligencia ¡El siempre fue muy ingenuo e inocente! Pero pude notar, que el podía darse cuenta con mucha facilidad de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A pesar de que era algo infantil, cuando se lo proponía ¡Podía sacar conclusiones muy acertadas y maduras! Aun a su corta edad. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención, es que no era tan inocente como Zero pensaba ¡Solo que no decía nada para no preocuparlo o llamar la atención! Es que Ichiru podía saber cuando le pasaba algo y acercarse mucho a lo que pensaba su hermano, sin que el siquiera dijera una sola palabra.

**Entre Yagari e Ichiru.**

Mis mejores amigos querían mucho a sus dos hijos ¡De eso no tenia la menor duda! Me lo demostraron en diversas ocasiones, sin embargo, debido a que la salud de Ichiru era muy delicada, ellos se centraron mas en Zero, dejando un poco de lado a su otro hijo ¡No conocí muy bien a Ichiru! A pesar de que estuve con el por casi dos años. Es solo que ¡Ichiru era un niño aun mas difícil de comprender de lo que lo es Zero! Siempre sonreía y te daba la impresión de que estaba feliz ¡Aunque fuera lo contrario! Pero a pesar de eso, hubo una ocasión en que no fue así ¡En que me demostró lo inseguro que se sentía en realidad! Sin embargo, esa conversación nos acerco por primera vez y fue la primera ocasión en que el confió en mi plenamente, como ahora lo hace Zero.

Mis dos estudiantes eran aun muy pequeños. En esa ocasión no llevaban mucho de haber cumplido sus nueves años de edad. Esa vez estuve platicando con sus padres un largo rato, aunque no podía decir que el tema fuera agradable o grato ¡Me sentía mal por Ichiru! Ya que el no tenia la culpa de lo que opinaban sus padres de el ¡Se notaba que lo querían! Sin embargo, debido a su salud, ellos no lo tomaban en cuenta en asuntos que considere que eran muy importantes ¡Sea como sea el era su hijo! Sin embargo, de tomas maneras ellos no lo consideraban un buen sucesor y tal vez fue por eso, que Ichiru se fue distanciando de ellos poco a poco.

-¿Entonces escuchastes todo lo que hablamos?-le pregunte al menor sorprendiéndolo ¡Abrió sus ojos de par en par! Al parecer no había notado que no estaba solo. Sin embargo, al asimilarlo, solo bajo su cabeza, mirando sus pies por un rato sin decir nada.

-¡Si!-dijo en voz baja-pero… por favor ¡No se los digas! No quiero que lo sepan. Es más fácil cuando todos creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede. Tampoco quiero que Zero lo sepa ¡Se preocuparía sin necesidad y por algo que no tiene remedio! De todas maneras, eso no es importante ¡Ya sabia lo que ellos pensaban de mi desde hace mucho! Y no estoy molesto por eso ¡No soy como Zero! Es normal que lo prefieran a el que a mi ¿Qué mas puedo esperar de mis padres?-me pregunto fingiendo que no le afectaba. Sin embargo ¡Su mirada estaba apagada! No te transmitía esa alegría que el siempre solía mostrar a través de sus ojos.

-¡No lo malinterpretes! Se que lo que escuchastes suena malo y no te culpo por verlo de manera negativa ¡Pero ellos te quieren y se preocupan por ti! Solo que sin proponérselo Zero llamo más su atención, pero eso no quiere decir que tu no seas importante para ellos también-le dije al peliplateado intentando levantarle el animo ¡Aunque el solo me ignoro! Me acerque un poco mas a el, ya que estábamos hablando sobre unas escaleras.

-¿Quererme?-menciono de forma irónica-¡Tal vez sea cierto o tal vez no! En estos momentos ya no lo se y tampoco le doy demasiada importancia-cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo suspirando-a veces me pregunto si ¿Si en verdad alguien me querrá? Al menos de forma sincera ¿Puedo decirle algo?-me pregunto y yo le sonreí-Zero siempre me ha dicho que soy ingenuo ¡Que no todos son mis amigos y que no todos me quieren! Tal vez sea cierto ¡Ya sea, porque las personas se acerquen a mí por interés o porque en verdad les agrade! Creo que le doy demasiada relevancia a ese hecho ¿Qué tonto no?-me pregunto Ichiru volteando a verme embozando una sonrisa muy dulce y riendo un poco ¡Pero sin dejar atrás esa melancolía que transmitía a través de su mirada!

-¡Que niño tan tonto eres!-le dije colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza como era mi costumbre desde hace algún tiempo-eres demasiado sensible Ichiru, sin embargo eres muy honesto al hablarme con tanta confianza como lo estas haciendo en estos momentos ¡Eso me hace pensar que confías mas en mi! Por lo menos un poco o al menos una milésima mas que antes. De todas maneras ¿Qué piensas de tu hermano? ¿También dudas de que el te quiere? Siempre esta al pendiente de ti, habla mucho de ti y siempre que alguien dice algo malo de ti el te defiende ¡No es que yo sepa algo que tu no sepas! Pero se nota que eres muy importante para el ¡Entonces dime Ichiru! ¿Tu crees que a pesar de todo eso, el no te quiere?-le pregunte y solo note como se sonrojo y evadió mi mirada de forma tímida. Subió un poco su cabeza e inflo un poco sus mejillas como si intentara contener la respiración.

-eh, es que ¡El es otra historia! Además-menciono nervioso jugando y uniendo sus dedos índices de cada mano constantemente-Zero es diferente a mis padres ¡No hay nadie como el! Y por otra parte y ya que estamos en confianza ¡El nunca me ha negado que me quiere! Me lo dice o demuestra siempre que puede y bueno ¡Yo también lo quiero mucho!-trago saliva y se sonrojo a tal grado que el color de su rostro podría competir con el rojo de un tomate-y con lo otro que dice ¡Yo nunca he dicho que desconfié de usted! Zero siempre me ha dicho que siente simpatía hacia usted y creo que yo también. Solo que… Digamos que nunca hubo una ocasión en que pudiera demostrárselo-término sin quitar su sonrisa ¡No solo eso! Su mirada cambio a una que demostraba timidez ¡Ese algo especial que varias veces he visto en Zero! En la forma en como se le queda observando cuando Ichiru no se da cuenta.

-entiendo ¡Me alegra oírte hablar así! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunte y el me afirmo con su cabeza sin mencionar palabra, a parte lucia algo tenso ¡Reí dentro de mi!-y dime Ichiru ¿Qué te parece si me tratas con mas confianza? ¡Ya sabes! Tutearme y no decir tanto usted ¡No soy ningún extraño! Y puede que así te cueste menos hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites. Con respecto a Zero ¡Me parece curiosa la manera en que te sonrojas! Es decir ¡Solo hablamos un poco de el! No es para que te pongas así-le dije acariciando su cabeza. El seguía con una mirada fija y con esa tensión en su cuerpo que no sabia a que se debía.

-ah, bueno ¡Eso es verdad! Y prometo intentar hablarle con mas confianza ¡Digo! Hablarte con más confianza-embozo una sonrisa más amplia que las anteriores-pero con la condición de que no le diga nada a mis padres o a Zero de lo que acabamos de hablar ¿Esta bien? Si me lo prometes, yo te prometo tutearte y de vez en cuando confiar mas en ti ¡Aunque de seguro a Zero le extrañara eso!-dijo el chico de ojos púrpuras, riendo un poco. Nos vimos por unos segundos y juntamos nuestras manos y luego el dedo meñique.

-lo prometo ¡Palabra de hombre!-le dije de forma alegre ¡Una forma rara en mi, si te ponías a pensar!-y dime ahora ¿Qué piensas? ¿Nuestra plática te ayudo o aun te sientes triste? De todas maneras ¡Aunque sientas que ellos te hicieron de lado de cierta forma! Tienes muchas personas que te aprecian mucho ¡Mira que eres bueno para hacer amistad con cualquiera que tú quieras! Al contrario de tu hermano que no le gusta hablar mas de lo necesario o confiar mucho en las personas-dije suspirando al pensar en el mal carácter del Kiryuu mayor ¿De donde habrá sacado ese mal temperamento? Solo note como Ichiru cerraba sus ojos y reía.

-¡Pero eso hace a Zero muy especial! ¿No cree? ¡Perdón! Aun no me acostumbro-dijo tranquilamente-De todas maneras, aunque Zero sea callado, indiferente, muy serio, grosero, cortante y agresivo ¡Así lo quiero! Digo ¡Lo queremos todos!-se retracto de forma nerviosa aclarando su garganta cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su mano en forma de puño sobre sus labios-igual ¡Ya estoy mejor! ¿No siempre puedo estar contento no? Igual todos tenemos problemas de vez en cuando y aunque aun sea un niño ¡Pienso casi como adulto!-dijo de forma presuntuosa ¡De un momento a otro volvió a ser el de siempre! Sin dejar rastros de la actitud que acababa de tener. En ese momento sentimos un ruido algunos escalones debajo de donde estábamos sentados y en eso vemos a Zero con la respiración algo acelerada y sudado.

-Ichi ¡Al fin te encuentro! Estaba preocupado. Desde hace rato te estaba buscando y no te encontré por ningún lado ¡No se me ocurrió que estuvieras en casa! Como papa y mama nos dijeron que tenían que hablar algo importante con el y nos dijeron que fuéramos a jugar o hacer algún deber que tuvieras pendiente. Es solo que como no te vi ¡Me asuste! Pensé que te había pasado algo o que te habías vuelto a sentir mal-dijo rápidamente Zero a su gemelo, respirando agitado-¿Y que haces aquí con el?-pregunto como si estuviera molesto por algo.

-ah ¿Me buscabas?-le pregunto y el gemelo mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto cruzándose de brazos-lo siento mucho Zero ¡No se me ocurrió! Pensé que estabas ocupado y como estaba algo aburrido se me ocurrió venir a casa y luego me encontré con Yagari-sensei y bueno ¡Nos quedamos hablando un rato! ¿Pero para que me buscabas? ¿Necesitas algo de mi o quieres decirme algo?-le pregunto Ichiru a su hermano con cierta duda. Zero se acerco a el subiendo algunos escalones, extendió su brazo y con su mano tomo el brazo de su gemelo.

-¡Solo quería verte y hablar un rato contigo! Ven ¡Anda vamos! ¿O es que prefieres estar con el maestro que conmigo?-entrecerró sus ojos de forma malhumorada ¡Reconocía esa mirada! Estaba enojado. Ichiru pestañeo un par de veces al no comprender a su hermano-¡Que inocente!-murmure de forma divertida y apenas el menor pudo escuchar.

-¿Dijo algo sensei?-pregunto de forma inocente el peliplateado menor-bueno ¡Ya terminamos de hablar! Y no veo porque lo preguntas Zero. De todas maneras sensei ¿No le molesta que lo deje solo y me vaya con mi hermano? Parece que en verdad le urge llevarme con el a donde sea que quiera que vayamos-dijo de forma chistosa y eso irrito al mayor de los dos. Para una persona común seria extraño ver esto ¡Pero yo ya me había acostumbrado! Zero siempre suele celar mucho a Ichiru con la excusa de que lo esta cuidando o diciéndole palabras como: es por tu bien ¡Hay casos en que dice que tiene algo importante que decirle! Aunque muchas veces son solo mentiras para llevárselo con el.

-¡Esta bien! Mejor ve con tu hermano ¿Solo recuerda lo que hablamos esta bien?-le mencione y el se sonrojo levemente ¡Pero igual se notaba! Zero seguía mirándonos enojado-bueno mejor vete ya Ichiru ¡Míralo! Recuerda que tu hermano no es una persona que practique la paciencia muy seguido-le dije y el se acerco y empezó a levantarlo.

-¡Eso es verdad Ichi!-dijo serio. Sin embargo ¡Zero es muy bueno ocultando lo que siente o piensa! Muchas veces la seriedad es solo una fachada para que los demás no noten como se siente en algunas ocasiones-además ¡Se hace tarde y luego no podremos jugar! Entonces ven ¡Solo despídete y ya!-dijo el gemelo mayor-pero Zero. No me estas dejando despedirme y no me lleves así con tanta prisa ¡Me voy a caer! Zero ¡Se caminar!-dijo algo inquieto el menor-entonces camina tu solo Ichiru. Además si te caes yo te sostengo o puedo cargarte si tu quieres-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona-¿Pero que dices? ¡No soy un bebe para que hagas eso!-dijo indignado Ichiru-a veces te comportas como uno y no olvides que soy mayor que tu-dijo el mayor-¿Y eso que? ¡Solo eres mayor que yo por unos pocos minutos!-lo miro enojado el Kiryuu menor-, ya, ya ¡Te quejas demasiado! ¡Ya vamonos y no repliques tanto!-concluyo Zero. Ichiru suspiro y yo no pude evitar reír al ver esa escena tan extraña y cómica al mismo tiempo.

**Fin del flashback. **

Sonreí dentro de mí al recordar esos momentos que pase con esos dos. Aunque Zero no lo sepa ¡Se muchas cosas de Ichiru que el desconoce! Y veo todo de una manera diferente a el ¡Es por eso que ambos son tan unidos! Y quien sabe. Tal vez pueda ver a Ichiru pronto ¡De todas maneras el ahora esta mucho mejor con lo que a salud se refiere! De vez en cuando me escribe y me ha dicho como le va ¿Me pregunto si pensara volver pronto? En cuanto pueda se lo preguntare ¡Pero sin que Zero lo sepa! Así será una gran sorpresa para el y se que se alegrara de ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo ¡Al igual que sus padres! Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de la reacción de Zero o que pasara después de que eso ocurra.

**Pov Zero.**

-¡Que aburrido!- Digo para después bostezar. A decir verdad me arrepiento de haber entrado a clases ¿Es posible que esta clase sea mas aburrida? Hasta pienso que es debido a eso que el tiempo esta pasando tan lento ¡Pero bueno! ¿De que me quejo? Solo espero que el profesor no se aya dado cuenta, aunque desde que llegue me mira de forma extraña y con frecuencia ¡No es que eso me preocupe o me intimide! Es solo que no me gustan las clases de historia o al menos no como el las imparte ¡Habla demasiado y no va directo al grano! ¿Qué necesidad hay de eso? Sin embargo, a pesar de lo aburrida de su manera de explicar la clase ¡No puedo decir nada! Debo seguir con lo de ser un buen estudiante y discutir con un profesor no me ayudara a serlo ¡De todas maneras prefiero no llamar demasiado su atención! Y debido a mi trabajo en la academia, también debo dar el ejemplo ¡Que fastidio! ¿Acaso esta situación no puede ser peor? Me pregunte mientras veía mi cuaderno, y en eso sentí que alguien me toma del brazo.

-¡Oye Zero!-me susurra Yuuki aparentando estar al pendiente de la clase-¿En que piensas tanto? Desde que llegastes no has hecho nada ¡Solo hay que ver tu cuaderno! Solo tienes escrito la fecha y el tema de la clase y muchos puntos a lo largo de la primera hoja de tu cuaderno ¿No piensas copiar nada? Si quieres ¡Después de clases puedo prestarte mis apuntes para que copies! Claro que eso ya lo he hecho en varias ocasiones-me dijo la castaña riéndose ¡Aunque tapo su boca para que no la escucharan! Sin mencionar que una chica nos veía ¡Creo que se trata de la mejor amiga de Yuuki!

-¡Te lo agradecería! ¿Eso es lo que haría una buena amiga no?-le pregunte arqueando una ceja-de todas maneras Yuuki, sabes que no me gusta este tipo de clases y mas con un profesor que no la hace ver interesante al menos. Además ¡Prefiero las materias practicas a las teóricas! Llaman más mi atención y me entretienen-le dije acomodándome sobre mi lugar, pase mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y con mi pie me balancee en la silla en que estaba sentado de adelante hacia atrás.

-¡Si! Lo se ¿Pero al menos podrías hablar mas bajo o que te parece si mejor hablamos mediante notas? ¡Así el profe no nos descubre! Claro que se que eso ni siquiera te importa y tampoco meter a tu pobre amiga en problemas ¡Eres demasiado desconsiderado! Pero bueno ¡Igual eres mi amigo y es mi culpa de cierto modo! De todas maneras, pronto terminara esta clase y esta es la ultima que tenemos por el día de hoy ¿En la tarde tienes algo que hacer?-me pregunto la chica mirándome disimuladamente. Mientras yo movía mi lápiz aparentando que escribía lo que nos dictaba el profesor.

-¡No tengo ninguna clase extra y no me he inscrito en ningún club tampoco! Además, no es que tenga ganas para eso, solo te diré que no es lo mió ¡Prefiero hacer otras cosas mas importantes! ¿Entiendes Yuuki?-le pregunte a la chica de piel blanca y ella me miro con una mirada llena de indignación.

-¿Cómo dormir o estar solo por ejemplo? ¡En verdad que no te entiendo Zero! Eres un chico muy extraño ¡Prefieres trabajar, o dormir que divertirte! Aunque de cierto modo eso te hace diferente ¡Creo que lo digo por lo distinto que eres a mi hermano! Sin embargo ¡Se que el no es santo de tu devoción! En verdad no se porque el te cae tan mal-me cuestiono la chica, mientras yo bufe y puse mi cara sobre mi mano, y esta estaba apoyada sobre la mesa en donde tenia mis cosas con el codo.

-¡Ni lo menciones!-dije de forma cortante-lo único que tienes que saber es que el no me agrada ni un poco ¡Se nota que es una de esas personas presumidas! Se cree muy perfecto ¿Lo tiene todo no y te digo algo? Los chicos como el no me simpatizan, ni me agradaran nunca ¡Yo soy una persona que no le gusta vivir de apariencias Yuuki! Y tu hermano es una de esas personas que creen que lo pueden conseguir todo cuando quieren o siempre que quieren ¡Eso me harta!-le dije fríamente. Mientras ella se quedo mirándome asombrada ¡Tal vez este molesta! Yo seré su mejor amigo, pero el es su hermano y no creo que le agrade que hablen mal de el como yo lo acabo de hacer.

-¡El no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces! Zero, yo creo que tienes una mala impresión de mi hermano ¡Es verdad que el esta rodeado de un ambiente como el que describes! Pero el no es presumido, ni mucho menos prepotente ¡Solo que algunas veces debe mostrarse así por el que dirán! Por eso del prestigio y que la opinión de los que lo rodean cuenta mucho ¡Mi hermano y yo somos de una buena familia! Y debemos mantener una buena reputación ¡Sobre todo el! Ya que al ser el mayor y además varón, es el primogénito de nuestra familia ¡Sin olvidar que es el presidente del dormitorio de la luna y toda su clase! Debe tomar muchas decisiones y eso-me dijo mi amiga. Mientras hablaba de el, pude notar la forma en que Yuuki adoraba a su hermano y no puedo culparla ¡Yo defendería de igual forma o con mas esmero a Ichiru! Claro que nunca podré comparar al presumido de Kuran Kaname con el ¡Ellos son muy diferentes en todo sentido!

-¡Entiendo que lo defiendas! Es tu hermano después de todo. Pero simplemente debes entender que el no me agrada ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No es que necesariamente el tenga que agradarle a todo mundo ¡Solo comprende que yo no veo en el lo que tu y los demás ven! Por muy importante que el sea ¡A mi me vale eso! No pertenezco a su dormitorio y tampoco a sus amistades ¡Ni siquiera me interesa! ¡Faltaba más! Cuando en verdad pretenda ser su amigo ¡Sin duda habré perdido la razón!-dije serio. Aunque Yuuki se veía algo triste, desilusionada y decepcionada ¿Por qué motivo siempre me hablara tan bien de su hermano? Amigos no le faltan y hay muchos y muchas en esta academia que matarían por tenerlo de amigo o a traspasar esa barrera.

-Zero ¡No deberías juzgarlo tan duramente sin conocerlo antes! ¿No crees que estas siendo muy superficial? Y se que eso es algo que no te gusta de las personas ¿No seria irónico que tu lo estés siendo sin darte cuenta?-me planteo Yuuki. Sin embargo ¡A mi me importaba poco!-tal vez no te des cuenta ¡Pero mi hermano tiene muchas virtudes que no has visto aun! Es amable, considerado, listo, impetuoso y se preocupa por las personas que quiere ¡Un caso son sus amigos! No tendrá muchos, pero los aprecia bastante, al igual que el resto de su clase ¿No te parece que es una buena persona entonces?-me pregunto la castaña ¡Yo solo suspire cansado! Detestaba escuchar tantos alardeos sobre ese sujeto, que de seguro se creía mejor que yo.

-¿Ya no? ¿Tan difícil es entender que el no me agrada? Yuuki eres mi amiga y todo eso ¿Pero deja de hablarme tanto de tu hermano y de lo maravilloso que es, te parece? A mi no me interesa si es buena persona o si tiene o no tiene buenas virtudes ¡Me es indiferente todo eso! Mejor concentrémonos en la clase ¡Lo prefiero mil veces, a tener que escucharte!-le dije cortando la conversación ¡Escuchar de ese tipo me había dejado un mal sabor de boca! Simplemente, el nunca me agradara y eso es algo que Yuuki tendrá que comprender en algún momento.

**Pov Yuuki.**

Siempre tan necio y tan testarudo ¡Típico de Zero! Cuando tiene una idea o una opinión personal es imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer y por mas que lo he intentado no he podido quitarle esa mala impresión que siempre ha tenido de Kaname. Se que a mi hermano le sobran las personas que se fijen en el, tanto como amigos como pareja ¿Pero que pensarías si supieras que entre todas las opiniones que mencionastes, para mi hermano la mas importante fuera la tuya? ¡Estoy segura que nunca lo has considerado! Aunque tal vez para ti, mi hermano solo es un cero a la izquierda ¡Tal vez en toda esta academia el sea el que menos te importa! Es una lastima que Kaname tenga una impresión tan buena de ti como me he podido dar cuenta ¡De cierta forma creo que el quiere acercarse a ti! Tal vez ser tu amigo incluso, pero a este paso terminaras considerándolo mas un enemigo, una persona indeseable o un rival que un amigo como de seguro quiere mi hermano. Bueno ¡Al menos lo intente! Sin embargo, convencerte de que Kaname no es lo que tu piensas fue imposible ¡De todas maneras tienes razón! El esta rodeado de muchas personas que lo quieren y tal vez tu no seas necesario para el como yo supongo.

**Pov Zero.**

La clase había terminado y era un poco mas tarde de medio día. Después de esa incomoda conversación que tuve con Yuuki no supe mas de ella ¡Tal vez se molesto conmigo por todo lo que dije o como me comporte! Sin embargo, tampoco me arrepiento, sin mencionar que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de retractarme ¡Es que simplemente ese tal Kaname no me agrada! Nunca lo ha hecho, ni nunca lo hará ¡Me parece un sujeto cínico y manipulador! Que cree que todos haremos lo que el quiera o cederemos a sus caprichos de niño mimado ¡Por favor! Yo no soy el tipo de persona que bajaría la cabeza ante una persona así ¿No se para que insiste? De hecho ¡Esa conversación me puso de mal humor! Era como una de esas veces que no quería hablar con nadie y que solo ignoro a cualquiera que se me acerque ¡No es que me sienta orgulloso de eso! Pero es mejor a aguantar otra conversación que no me interesa y más con este humor que tengo ahora.

A estas horas todos suelen almorzar. Algunos en la academia y otros se van a sus casas o van al centro de la ciudad ¡Por mi parte yo me quede sin hacer nada! No tenia hambre y de todas maneras tenia algunos pendientes. Como siempre salgo del aula con mis cuadernos y demás cosas, camino hacia los exteriores de la academia, en donde hay mucho césped, algunos árboles y hay me quedo para asegurarme que ningún estudiante haga lo que no se debe ¡Es un trabajo de lo mas aburrido! Pero me da tiempo de pensar y relajarme. Pase hay algunas horas hasta que casi se me hicieron las cuatro de la tarde ¡Suspire pesado y di media vuelta! Ya que dentro de poco empezaría el acto para los nuevos estudiantes del que me hablo el director en la mañana ¡No tenia ganas de ir! ¿Pero que otra opción me quedaba? Se lo había prometido ¡Total! ¡Tampoco es que tenga algo mejor que hacer! Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me gustaría ir a mi habitación a dormir un poco ¡Me hace falta! Eso siempre mejora mi humor.

De pronto escucho un ruido y al reconocerlo me doy cuenta que se trata de mi teléfono celular ¡El cual estaba en mi bolsillo! En eso lo saco y veo que tenia un mensaje de texto ¡Me llamo mucho la atención quien me lo había mandado! Ya que era de una persona que me conocía y que tenia algún tiempo sin ver ¡Sin ninguna razón eso me saco una sonrisa! Por lo que decido darme prisa, ya que se me hacia tarde y lo menos que quería era que el director me diera algún sermón o aun peor ¡Que hiciera frente a todos una de esas escenas tan vergonzosas que acostumbra! A veces me gustaría saber ¿Que pasa por su mente cuando se comporta así? Pensé, mientras caminaba, metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Sin embargo eso no era lo único que me producía molestia ¡También estaba la actitud de Yuuki y esa extraña insistencia sobre su hermano! A decir verdad ni el, ni ninguno de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna me agradaban ¡No había ninguna razón en particular! Solo es algo involuntario, que nunca me había tomado el tiempo para pensármelo ¡No es que sea nada personal o tal vez si! De todas maneras, entre todos los estudiantes del dormitorio de la luna ¡El que más me desagrada es Kaname! Admito que no lo conozco muy bien ¡Pero es una persona realmente irritante! Y estoy seguro que no necesito conocerlo a fondo para saber la clase de persona que es ¿Para que? Es obvio que el es una de esos tipos pretenciosos y prejuiciosos, que solo viven de la opinión de los demás y del famoso ¡Que dirán! Es por eso que el no me llama la atención ¡Ni siquiera un poco! A pesar de todas las cosas buenas que muchos ven en el.

Pase unos cuantos minutos pensando en eso ¡Es que en verdad me daba curiosidad! ¿Cuál serán los motivos de Yuuki? De cierta forma, a veces siento que solo trata de acercarme a su hermano ¡Que lo vea de manera diferente! Incluso. Por lo que tengo entendido ¡El y el director se llevan de lo mejor! Lo digo porque en varias ocasiones los he visto platicar muy cómodamente ¡No es que me interese! Solo son detalles que noto en algunas ocasiones. Tarde alrededor de unos 10 minutos para poder entrar de nuevo a la academia y otros diez en llegar al lugar al que tenía que ir ¡Ahí no había nada interesante que llamara mi atención! El lugar en donde estaba era un gran salón ¡Adornado y con muchas sillas! Ahí se sentaban todos los estudiantes. También tenia una especie de tarima, con un podium ¡En ese lugar estaban la mayoría de los profesores de la academia! Y sobre todo los que se incorporarían en este nuevo año ¡Entre los cuales estaba mi maestro! Al verlo el solo pasa de largo y levanta su mano para saludarme ¡Yo me quedo quieto! Solo fijo mis ojos púrpuras en el, mientras el da un pequeño discurso, seguido de los demás profesores que estaban presente ¡Excepto algunos que no quisieron asistir! Algunos por motivos personales y otros simplemente porque prefieren no mezclarse mucho con el alumnado.

Todo eso duro alrededor un par de horas. Yo estaba sobre un muro vigilando de que todo estuviera en orden ¡De vez en cuando algunos estudiantes de mi dormitorio causaban problemas! Sin embargo, cuando notaban que yo veía lo que hacían ¡Se asustaban y se quedaban quietos! De una o otra forma me gane una muy mala reputación ¡Muchas chicos y chicas se comportan como si me tuvieran miedo! Aunque a mi no me inquieta. Incluso, pienso es que mejor así ¡Aunque se que Yuuki no comparte la misma opinión que yo! Ya que ella estaba conmigo y al ver como amenazaba a algunos estudiantes con la mirada, solo soltaba una risa nerviosa que apenas era audible. Al observarla, note que lucia algo tensa ¿Tal vez por que su hermano estaba cerca? Puede, que hasta el de un discurso. Después de todo, el es el presidente de su clase.

Y en eso tuve razón. Ya que luego de que cada uno de los profesores dijera lo que tenían que decir, el director dio un largo discurso y termino por nombrarlo ¡El mencionado se levanto de su lugar! Para subir y decir algunas palabras ¡Pensé de forma sarcástica! Bostezando de forma descarada y despreocupada ¡Mi amiga castaña al notarlo me reprendió con la mirada! Sin mencionar, que todos los que rodeaban al hermano de Yuuki empezaron a verme con cierto desagrado o molestia ¡A pesar de la distancia pude notarlo! Tal vez los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron dos chicos que lo acompañaban: un pelirrojo con ojos azules con una tonalidad muy clara en ellos ¡Parecidos a los de Yagari! Lo he visto algunas veces por ahí ¡Se veía molesto! No, tal vez ¡Solo este aburrido! Lo digo por como luce su mirada, y que su rostro no muestra ningún gesto en particular. Junto a el estaba un chico rubio y de ojos verdes ¡El al contrario del pelirrojo se veía muy alegre y entretenido! Su expresión era muy parecida a la de un niño ¡Me pareció de lo mas infantil! Y termino prestándole algo de atención a Kaname ¡Un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos color vino! Muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo embobadas, mientras el decía una que otra cosa importante ¡Según el! Con una voz suave, pero masculina al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todo ese teatro termino, decidí salir de ahí y bajar de la tarima con la intención de buscar mis cosas ¡Las cuales las había dejado tiradas atrás del escenario! En la parte baja. Cuando encontré mi mochila, con mis cuadernos y mis libros, se me ocurrió irme ya que no tenia más que hacer en ese lugar ¡Muchos estudiantes se quedaron a platicar y a comer del banquete que habían organizado! Para así conocerse, hablar de cosas que tuvieran en común y socializar un poco ¡Claro que ese tipo de cosas no son de mi interés! Por lo cual, se me ocurrió que tal vez fuera momento de ir a mi habitación, tomar un relajante baño y dormir algunas horas ¡Desde hace rato he querido hacerlo! Solo que no había tenido la oportunidad.

-bueno ¡Creo que eso es todo! Lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que alguien me moleste o me pida que me quede ¡Además no estoy de muy buen humor en estos momentos como para hacer eso! Sin embargo a lo mejor Yuuki me dice que me quede con ella un rato o tal vez el director me pida otro favor o tenga otra tarea para mí-dije algo fastidiado y suspirando con la cabeza gacha ¡Estire mis brazos hacia arriba! Ya que estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan rápido?-escuche una voz y al levantar mi mirada me tope con el hermano de Yuuki. El me miraba de una forma profunda ¡Pero planteándome su duda! A mi me pareció extraño verlo. Yo pensaba que se había quedado con sus tan mencionados amigos o tal vez con su hermana ¡Lo mas raro era la forma en como me miraba! No era una mirada normal.

-¡Ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí!-mencione de forma seca bajando mi mirada-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No deberías estar con todos tus amigos?-pregunte de forma irónica con una pequeña sonrisa-de todas maneras ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-le pregunte serio. Mientras mantenía mi mirada baja y tocaba con una mano mis cosas.

-¿Qué este aquí te molesta señor prefecto?-me pregunto en forma sarcástica-además ¿Qué tiene de malo que este aquí? Solo me canse de estar con lo que tu le llamas mis amigos y vine buscando un poco de tranquilidad ¡Hacen mucho escándalo aya! Además, ahora estoy con una mejor compañía. Igual, si alguien me necesita para algo luego podré disculparme. De todas maneras, solo pase cerca de aquí y luego de que te vi pensé ¿Por qué no me acerco a el? ¡Ya sabes! Para hablar un rato-me dijo sentándose en el suelo para ponerse a mi altura. Yo bufe algo molesto y gire mi rostro hacia un lado.

-¡Que molesto es señor presidente!-jugué con la intención de fastidiarlo-igual, como te acabo decir ya me voy ¡Estoy algo cansado y me duele la espalda!-dije tocando mi hombro con una mano-además, si lo que quieres es entretenimiento ¡Cualquier puede dártelo! Tal vez con solo pedirlo-le dije de forma cortante al castaño. Note como su mirada tomo cierta fuerza.

-¿Por qué siempre me tratas tan mal? No puedo hablarte por mas de cinco minutos sin que me des a entender lo mucho que te desagrado y no se porque ¡Si al menos intentaras disimular! Pero ni siquiera eso-suspiro cerrando sus ojos-aunque ¡Esta bien así! Eso es algo único en ti que siempre he apreciado ¡Eres muy sincero! Aunque a veces me gustaría que no fueras tan directo-me dijo sonriéndome, pero viéndome con esa mirada tan intensa y profunda que me desconcertada.

-¡Es mi personalidad y tu no me agradas! ¿No es difícil de entender para alguien como tu verdad o también caerás en la negación como tu hermana?-le pregunte arqueando una ceja y mirándolo fijamente-cambiando de tema ¡Ya quiero irme! Lo siento si soy grosero, pero no esperes mas de mi ¡No soy muy educado que digamos como puedes darte cuenta!-le dije levantándome del suelo y sacudiendo mis pantalones con mis manos-¡Que tengas un buen día!-le dije para dar media vuelta. El se levanto rápidamente, mirándome con cierta decepción.

-¡Espera! Al menos ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? Te conozco casi tanto tiempo como Yuuki y nunca me has dado un poco de confianza ¡A veces me tratas como si me odiaras o fuera tu enemigo! A mi me gustaría, que al menos me dieras la oportunidad de conocernos mejor y que no me trates tan fríamente ¿Podrías hacer el intento? ¡Por favor!-me pidió con esa mirada intensa y dando unos pasos para acercarse a mi. Me extendió su mano y yo la deje así por unos momentos pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Kuran! Con eso tendrás que conformarte ¿Esta bien?-le pregunte y el sonrió de medio lado-creo que no tiene nada de malo que aya un poco mas de confianza entre tu y yo ¡Pero no te propases! Como ya te dije no me agradas ¿Quedo claro?-le pregunte despreciándolo con la mirada-y ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre-le dije tomando su mano y el de forma amistosa la apretó estrechándola.

-¡Me quedo suficientemente claro Kiryuu-kun!-me dijo acercándose a mi oído y susurrándomelo de forma insinuante en mi oreja-espero descanses y te sientas mejor. Por cierto ¿Iras a la fiesta que habrá en la academia en la noche? Asistirán casi todos los estudiantes ¡En especial los de mi dormitorio! Sin embargo yo preferiría verte a ti-me pregunto de forma inocente o al menos yo lo sentí así ¡Aunque pensé que fingía! Ese sujeto era un manipulador de primera categoría y la forma en que se acerco a mi me pareció de lo mas desagradable.

-¿Una fiesta?-pregunte algo sorprendido-nadie me dijo nada sobre eso ¡Aunque tampoco es que me interese mucho! No creo ir, sin embargo si me animo tal vez vaya ¡Adiós Kuran!-dije dejando al castaño solo, abriendo mi boca para bostezar e ignorando algo que creí haber escuchado salir de sus labios.

-¡Espero verte esta noche Zero! De todas las personas que tal vez vayan ¡Solo a ti me interesa ver!-susurro el castaño.

Mientras caminaba con dirección a mi dormitorio, saque mi teléfono de un bolsillo de mi pantalón para leer un mensaje de texto-¿A que se referirá? Me pregunte, luego de leer el mensaje. Llevo mucho tiempo sin verla ¡Aunque igual es mi amiga! Creo que será agradable volverla a ver y más porque no tengo a nadie con quien hablar además de Yuuki. Pensé-¿Una fiesta eh? Sinceramente preferiría no ir ¡Me sentiría incomodo al estar entre tanta gente que no conozco! Y más si tendré que ver a ese sujeto que me cae tan mal. Concluí algo pensativo, posando un dedo en mi mandíbula-¿Debería ir? Después de lo que me dijo el maestro, tal vez distraerme un rato me haga bien ¡Quien quita y me divierta! Hasta puede que deje de pensar en el ¡Al menos por esta noche! Sonreí de forma melancólica-Además ¿Tu no querrías que estuviera triste no Ichi?-me pregunte a mi mismo en voz baja ¡Levante mi mano, la abrí y cerré varias veces!-¡Solo por ti intentare divertirme esta noche!-concluí con una sonrisa pequeña y riendo en voz muy baja.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora. Por cierto, pienso darle a Yagari y a Kaien su importancia, ya verán porque lo digo, también iré incluyendo mas recuerdos, los necesito y por ultimo, Kaname ira ganando protagonismo poco a poco, al igual que otros personajes, espero que la ortografía este bien, cuídense y gracias por leer, en especial por un review que me dejaron jeje.


End file.
